Los engranajes del destino
by Honeynesa
Summary: Que un Malfoy y una Wesley no sean enemigos por antonomasia, es cuanto menos dificil, pero todo puede cambiar si el destino juega bien sus cartas y hace de lo intocable un objeto de deseo.
1. Solo lo intocables es deseable

Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).

* * *

**Solo lo intocable es deseable**

-No te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia.

Y en ese preciso instante comenzó todo. Sus miradas se habían cruzado y la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Rose lo había inundado todo. El destino había comenzado a mover sus engranajes y no los pensaba parar.

Scorpius aun podía recordar como había acabado en el compartimento que la chica compartía con Albus Potter, sin más opción, pues el resto de los vagones estaban repletos. También tenía en su memoria el momento en el que habían hablado de las casas y en él por primera vez había deseado romper la tradición familiar para quedar en la que ella cayese.

Ante todo pronostico ella quedo en Slytherin, como él. Si buscaba en su cabeza podía ver los ojos asustados de ella cuando se sentó junto a él en la mesa, su vergüenza al recibir todas esas miradas hostiles que se le venían encima por ser la primera Wesley en quedar en otra casa que no fuese Gryffindor. Sin embargo, después del primer mal trago y las cuatro semanas de adaptación, Rose había resultado ser una perfecta Slytherin. Se había ganado la confianza de todos y había afianzado su estatus a base de una alta popularidad que gozaba de buena salud gracias a relaciones como la que mantenía con el propio Scorpius o con Laia Zabini.

A pesar de todo, él sabía que debería haber quedado en Gryffindor. Siempre había demostrado ser toda una leona en su comportamiento. Por eso, sentado junto a ella en la biblioteca no podía evitar preguntarse, después de exactamente seis años de amistad, porque había caído en el nido de serpientes.

A Scorpius las palabras se le escapan de la boca y en medio de un silencio sepulcral se le escapa en un susurro.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente el sombrero seleccionador?

La chica levanta la cabeza y le mira con ese océano azul.

-Scor no has escrito ni medio pergamino de la redacción de pociones ¿Te quieres concentrar?¿No querrás empezar mal tu último curso aquí no?

Sin embargo, ha llamado la atención de Albus y como tampoco tiene muchas ganas de trabajar secundo la cuestión de su mejor amigo con esa sonrisa guasona que se le engancha a los labios.

-Es cierto, nunca le contestaste al tío Ron cuando se entero y te preguntó ¿Qué te dijo?

-No me dijo nada y dejadme en paz, que siempre me estáis distrayendo.

Al mira la hora y descubre, con mucha alegría por cierto, que es la hora del entrenamiento de Gryffindor.

-Me voy que mañana jugamos contra Ravenclaw y a James le ha dado por machacarnos a base de ejercicios. Cuéntame lo que conteste en la cena.-Dice revolviendole el pelo al rubio- Nos vemos.

Cuando el chico ha abandonado la biblioteca Scorpius no puede evitar seguir tras su objetivo. Ve como la chica se recoge el pelo castaño, también marca que la distingue de todos los Wesley, trata de continuar con la tarea, pero él tiene muy claro lo que quiere saber.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Quieres dejar el tema? Que más da ¿No querrás cuestionar mi pertenencia a la casa no?-Pregunta de pronto a la defensiva.

-A mi no me asustas, así que guardate tus gruñidos para otro.

-Vete un rato a la mierda.- Dice mientras se levanta enfadada.

El chico sonríe, porque si hay algo que le encanta es discutir con esa melena castaña llena de rizos. Es su mejor pasatiempo. Motivo por el que se levanta de la silla y lo sigue rápido hasta las estanterías. Se apoya en la que hay justo detrás de ella.

-Con razón no te pusieron en Gryffindor. Hubieses sido una deshonra con todo lo cobarde que eres.-Dice pinchándola.

-¡Yo no soy cobarde! Solo... no me apetece hablar del tema.- Contesta sonrojándose.

Intenta una huida que acaba cuando él le arrebata el libro que ha ido a buscar de las manos.

-Si no me lo dices no te lo devuelvo.- Suelta con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le caracteriza.

-Scor...

Murmura suplicante mientras intenta cogerlo infructuosamente. Suspira y finalmente para.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad.

-¿No te alegras de que este en tu casa?¿De que seamos amigos?¿De que no le hiciese caso a mi padre?-Pregunta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Claro que sí ¿Cómo no me iba a alegrar?¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me hubiese aburrido sin ti durante todos estos años?-Le pone el libro en la mano.- Si no me lo quieres decir yo no te voy a obligar.

Se ha dado por vencido y comienza a andar para abandonar el pasillo, ella da un par de pasos tras él.

-Scor.-Él se gira y ve como ella clava la mirada en el suelo.- Ya sabes como es ese estúpido sombrero … Me dijo que sería una perfecta Gryffindor pero que no podía quedar allí si mi corazón estaba atado y pertenecía para siempre a Slytherin.

* * *

_**Hace mucho que no escribía de esta pareja y la echaba de menos por eso he decidido volver … es sobre la pareja que mejor me lo paso escribiendo. Espero que os guste el primer capitulo y que me contéis que os ha parecido.**_

_**Para salvar una linda hadita dale al botón verde porfa. XD**_


	2. Somos amigos ¿no?

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Somos amigos ¿no?**

Scorpius no debería de haber estado sentado en la grada de Gryffindor con Rose y toda su familia pero ella se lo había pedido expresamente y por eso había soportado la asquerosa visión de ese lamentable espectáculo.

Tom McLaggen y su brazo obre los hombros de la castaña. Rose se remueve nerviosa. McLaggen y su mano ascendente sobre el muslo de la chica. Manotazo de Rose. En esos términos había avanzado el partido ante la paciencia de Scorpius y el mal humos de la joven Wesley.

Las cosas, ahora que estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor celebrando la victoria del equipo, no habían mejorado. El chico no podía retirar los ojos de Rose, que aprisionada contra la pared trataba de librarse de Tom.

Se había acercado a ellos sin que se percatasen y había comenzado a escuchar con cara de pocos amigos la conversación de ambos.

-Vamos preciosa. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien esta noche los dos juntos.- Dice acercándose demasiado y metiendo la mano debajo de la camiseta de ella.

-Mira imbécil.- Contesta Rose que se debate entre una mueca de asco y repugnancia.- Deberías saber que tus aires de chico guapo no me impresionan nada, así que ni se te ocurra pensar que va a pasar los que protagoniza tus calenturientas ideas, porque no ocurrirá ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE METERME MANO!

-No lo dices en serio ¿Verdad?

Restrega sus partes bajas contra las de ella y la chica que ha llegado al limite le empuja intentando retirarle sin mucho éxito.

-Venga nena que me estoy cansando de este juego de ligarme a la chica estrecha.

Saca las manos de donde las tenía y con ellas sujeta las de una Rose histérica. Su acto y el gemido de dolor de Rose es todo uno y despierta la furia de Scorpius que ya antes estaba a flor de piel de por sí.

-Amigo, me parece que la señorita no quiere nada contigo.

-Solo estamos ultimando los detalles de lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, es que es toda una fierecilla y a veces hay que domarla ¿Sabes?-Dice forcejeando con ella.- Así que piérdete .- Finaliza sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Scorpius le toca en el hombro y finalmente recibe la mirada del otro, aunque tampoco dura mucho porque el rubio le encaja un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le tira al sigue inmóvil contra la pared. Los chicos se han enzarzado en una fuerte pelea que solo James y Albus son capaces de detener, con mucho esfuerzo eso sí.

Labio roto, pómulo y barbilla morada, nariz sangrante... ese es el inventario de daños de su amigo, el de McLaggen lo cierto es que le importa un comino a la chica aunque sabe que esta tan dañada o más. Consigue sacar de allí a un Scorpius rabioso a pesar de los gritos y provocaciones de su contrincante. Lo arrastra hasta las mazmorras.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería?-Pregunta extrañado.

-Vale, vamos y le dices como te has puesto a cara así.- Comenta con ironía.

Le empuja hacia la escalera.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A tu cuarto a curarte o piensas que te voy a dejar así.

Suben muy pegados por el pasadizo. Scorpius abre la puerta y Andrew, uno de sus mejores amigos en Slytherin y compañero de habitación, se acerca rápido a él.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-Tuve un altercado.

-¿Un altercado?¿Con qué?¿Un trol?

A Rose se le escapa una risita divertida seguida de una contestación.

-Por lo menos puede presumir de que la cara del otro esta más o menos igual.- Andrew le dirige una sonrisa.- Le voy a curar. Después de todo fue culpa mía.

-No fue culpa tuya, ese gilipollas se lo llevaba buscando toda la tarde.

-Bueno, bueno... ya me lo contareis mañana que he quedado y me tengo que ir.

Scorpius le mira con una mueca guasona.

-¿Vas a ver a tu amiguita de Ravenclaw? Haces bien. Necesitara a alguien que ña consuele después de la paliza que le ha dado Gryffindor a su casa. No te va a dejar dormir en toda la noche.- Se mofa él.

El chico antes de irse intenta lanzarle una almohada como venganza, al menos por ahora, pero el arma nunca llega a su destino porque Rose ya ha empujado al rubio dentro de la cama y a cerrado el dosel tras ella.

Sentado, uno frente al otro en la privacidad que les dan las cortinas opacas, ella invoca alcohol de curar, algodón y la crema milagrosa de moratones "Hermanos Wesley".

-Esto te va a doler, pero es que primero te tengo que desinfectar.

Efectivamente le duele, y mucho. Sin embargo, no es lo único que siente. Ha tenido muchas veces a Rose cerca, incluso más cerca que ahora pero nunca había sentido esa perturbadora sensación de atracción y se siente asustado.

-No deberías haberte peleado con ese neardental. Te podría haber hecho más daño aún. No me hagas que me vuelva a preocupar así.

-Se estaba pasando de la raya y no me ha pasado casi nada.

-Es cierto que aun no te has mirado en un espejo, deberías ver que pinta tienes. Además yo me se defender sola.- Comenta mientras que coge la crema entre las yemas de sus dedos y la comienza a extender suavemente por su pómulo.

Pues no lo estabas haciendo muy bien.- Murmura con el único hilillo de voz que le permite su falta de concentración que le provoca sentir los dedos de la chica paseándose ahora por su barbilla.

-Gracias...

Coge la varita y con un "Episkeyo" cierra sus heridas.

-Tu … ¿Tu nunca saldrías con nadie que no fuese de Slytherin verdad?-Pregunta de pronto Scorpius ante una sorprendida Rose.

Bueno ayer dijiste...-Intenta continuar sintiendo la respiración de ella sobre sus labios.- Dijiste que tu corazón pertenecía aquí.

-Si bueno... pero... Scorpius, yo ya he salido con muchos chicos que no son de Slytherin y alguno que ni siquiera era de la escuela.

-Olvidalo.- Responde sintiendo una punzada de algo caliente y desesperante en su estomago, que no había sentido nunca antes.- Solo pensaba en alto. No haca falta que me des explicaciones después de todo nosotros solo somos amigos ¿no? Únicamente no me gustaría que acabases con algún capullo como McLaggen.

La chica sonríe con ternura y se acerca para dejar caer un ligero beso sobre la mejilla de su amigo.

-Ufff... Ya me había asustado.-Comenta con alivio abriendo el dosel saliendo de la cama.- Creía que te había dado uno de esos ataques tan raritos que te dan de vez en cuando. Ya he terminado de curarte. Te dejo para que descanses.

Sin embargo, eso no entra dentro de los planes de Scorpius que la la agarra del brazo y la devuelve al colchón junto a él. La cercanía los sorprende. Él coloca su cara de niño bueno y comienza a desatarle los cordones de las zapatilla a Rose que le mira con algo que ninguno de los dos podrían definir.

-Rosie... Quedate a dormir aquí anda que estoy enfermito.

-¡NO ESTAS ENFERMO!-pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve volar sus deportivas.- Tienes una cara más larga... Si me quedo por la mañana le tendré que dar un montón de explicaciones a Laia.

-Anda porfa... El resto de mis compañeros no están y hace mucho que no te quedas …

-Pero

-Porfa.- Corta rápido su escusa.

-Seguro que tus compañeros llegaran...-Intenta discutir, pero ante los ojos de su amigo se queda sin argumentos, vencida.-Esta bien.

Se acerca al armario encuentra una de las camisetas de Scorpius.

-¡Girate!-Le grita ante las risitas que llega a sus oído, le el pantalón del pijama.

Se cambia la ropa por la ajada camiseta. Se infiltra entre esas sabanas ya conocidas. Una mano la toma de la cintura y la arrastra para abrazarla contra ese cuerpo que tanto ha cambiado en los últimos años. La luz se apaga y los doseles se cierran. Ambos respiran tranquilos dentro de la cama sin decir nada, como cuando eran pequeños corría hasta esa habitación para dormir con él porque las mazmorras le parecían frías en busca de calor y en busca de una cura para el miedo.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era un poco diferente, a pesar de que dormir juntos se había convertido en una costumbre necesaria para ambos y que ha Scorpius le gustaría nunca perder, él sabia que si seguían en su rol de amigos no sería prolongable en todas sus noche porque el tiempo corría y las hormonas de ambos habían despertado hacía tiempo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola!Os traigo el segundo capitulo que espero que os guste mucho para que me contéis que os parece =). Gracias por los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y sobre todo a: Londony y MakiMalfoy por dejarme mis primeros review en esta historia y apoyarme.**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	3. Charlas y gritos varios

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Charlas y gritos varios **

Andrew y Albus se habían encontrado de camino a las mazmorras por eso el mediano de los Potter a conseguido iniciar el camino al cuarto e los chicos. Esta preocupado por su amigo y por la pelea de ayer y no le sorprende que aun no haya salido de la cama. Lo que si la llama la atención es el detalle de los doseles cerrados. Los abre y al ver el interior no puede evitar que sus ojos se abran como platos.

-¡Serás cabrón!- Exclama el chico al ver a SU MEJOR AMIGO entre las sabanas abrazando a SU PRIMA.

Scorpius despierta rápido y ve sorprendido a Albus. Su mirada vuelve a donde Rose se encuentra apaciblemente dormida y se echa las manos a la cabeza.

-Al, esto no es lo que estas pensando. Te lo juro. Yo nunca...

-Scor...-Ronronea una todavía dormida castaña acurrucándose contra él un poco más.- Vamos deja de hablar solo y ven que seguro que aun es temprano.

-Si, eso Scor.- Dice el Gryffindor malhumorado viendo la escena.- Acercate un poco más que sino Rose se va a quedar fría.

La castaña abre un poco el ojo y ve a su primo.

-¡Ouch!

Se incorpora rápido y tiesa como un palo y mira de reojo a su amigo. Esta blanco como la tiza.

-Emmmm.... yo creo que me voy a vestir.- Sale de la cama con la vieja camiseta, visión que hace que Albus se enfade un poco más.- Porque claro sino voy a llegar larde a clase...

-Rose, es domingo.- Contesta el moreno furioso.

-Mejor me visto en mi habitación.- Murmura saliendo de la habitación rauda y veloz y con la ropa en la mano.

-No tienes nada que explicar A-MI-GO.

El chico sale de la cama, agarra una sudadera y se la pone, proceso que le permite recuperar ligeramente el color.

-No es lo que piensas. A veces dormimos juntos pero no pasa nada. Te lo prometo.

-¿A veces?¿Desde cuándo? Es la excusa más patética que he oído nunca. Te lo podrías currar un poco más o tal vez haberme dicho que te estabas tirando a MI PRIMA.

-Desde el segundo día de colegio en primero. Ese día ella vino asustada y durmió conmigo. Después solo era repetirlo. Solo lo sabe Laia. Se dio cuenta cuando se fijo en que Rose salía de la habitación a deshora y volvía por la mañana. Yo no me tiro a tu prima. Albus, en serio, la respeto más de lo que he respetado nunca a nadie.

Todo eso lo ha dicho serio ante la cara perpleja de su amigo que le mira sentado junto a él, con la boca abierta buscando las palabras.

-No me lo puedo creer. Esto es surrealista. Scor, eres imbécil.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Me estas diciendo que estas manteniendo una "relación" con Rose sin obtener los beneficios que deberías?

-No te entiendo.- Contesta su compañero confundido.

-Te explico. Rose y tu desayunáis, coméis y cenáis juntos, paseáis juntos, vais al cine, estudiáis juntos, sois compañeros de pupitre EN TODAS LAS ASIGNATURAS, te va a ver a los partidos y entrenamientos, te cuida y tu la cuidas a ella y para colmo ahora resulta que "a veces dormís juntos" ¿No se si tu ves algo raro en todo esto? No se, como que solo os falta besaros y acabar con toda esa y tensión sexual que se ve a kilómetros a base de romper esta cama para ser una autentica pareja.

-Dicho así suena raro, lo se, pero...

-No te voy a decir nada amigo. Solo quiero que te plantees si lo que quieres de Rose es realmente una amistad o detrás de todo ese cariño hay algo más.

-Al, eso es absurdo. Ella no siente nada por mi y somo mejores amigos, cuando uno entra en el terreno del colegeo nunca sale.

-Solo digo que ya estáis los dos creciditos como para dormir juntitos. Con once años tenía un pase ¿Pero ahora? Además sino hay nada porque nunca le hablas de tus líos.

-Ella no me pregunta.- Contesta apesadumbrado,. Al ¿No puedes dejar las cosas como están? No te metas ¿Vale? Solo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Albus frustrado se acerca a la puerta.

-Vale pero luego no digas que no te avisé. Ya veo que estas bien, así que mejor me voy y te dejo que pienses.

Se va. Cierra suavemente la entrada y deja tras de si un Scorpius reflexivo.

* * *

Rose se ha escabullido por las escaleras y ha pasado a hurtadillas por la sala común sin que nadie la viera. Nadie a excepción de Laia, que estaba esperando verla pasar, y que ha dejado colgada una conversación con Andrew para perseguirla a la habitación.

-¿Has dormido con Scorpius otra vez?

-No. Otra vez no. Es la primera vez que duermo con él este curso.-Dice nerviosa.- Nos ha visto Albus y se ha llevado una idea equivocada.

Se quita la camiseta y se mete en la ducha.

-¿Y te parece raro?-Pregunta gritando para que le oiga.- Si yo te hubiera visto con la camisetita abrazada a Scorpius y no supiese NADA también lo hubiese pensado.

-¡Laia! ¡Solo somos amigos!¡Como te lo tengo que explicar!

-Rose, a mi no me tienes que explicar nada. Explicatelo a ti misma que eres la que duerme con él la mitad del curso, porque la otra mitad se esta follando a otras por cierto.

La chica , que ya ha salido con los vaqueros puestos, la mira mal y se endosa el jersey al tiempo que suspira.

-No me importa con quien se acuesta Malfoy.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por eso de pronto es "Malfoy"? Pues yo si fuera tu, que eres la que ocupa su cama de forma continua y estable, si que me preocuparía a ver si una de esas te va a contagiar algo.

-¡Laia!-chilla escandalizada.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?¿Qué me importa? Pues sí, me importa y me cabrea a partes iguales, pero no se porque. Ayer no pensaba quedarme a dormir con él. Pero me lo pidió y no le puedo negar nada aunque sepa que a la larga esta estupidez me va a doler.

-Te sientes frustrada.- Afirma su rubia amiga.

-Lo se. No saber que sientes es totalmente desesperante. Estoy echa un lío.

-Si no sabes que es yo te lo puedo decir cariño.- dice abrazándola.- Es tan evidente.

-También lo se.

-Pero si queréis seguiros engañándoos yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Somos amigos.

-Si es lo que quieres creer, esta bien, solo sois amigos.

La suelta y ella se pone el abrigo rápido. Su rostro es el más puro reflejo de la preocupación. No puede dejar de pensar en el Albus furioso que ha dejado.

-Me preocupa lo que le haya podido hacer mi primo. Estaba tan enfadado. Voy a ir a buscarlo.- Dice abriendo la puerta.

-Corre y suerte.- Le hace un guiño.- Seguro que no le ha hecho nada. Al es inofensivo.

* * *

Rose ha recorrido medio castillo y parte del otro medio para después encontrarlo en el lago, de pie, apoyado en el árbol más cercano a la orilla. Corre hacia él, tomando al chico por sorpresa, le acaricia la cara y la observa bien.

No te ha pegado.- Susurra con alivio.

-Que fijación tenéis todos con querer que la gente me golpee.

La mira con una sonrisa y tira de ella para acabar sentados a los pies del árbol. Ella no puede desatar su vena más cotilla procedente de sus más profundas raíces Wesley.

-¿Que te ha dicho?

Scorpius cierra los ojos y se peina con la mano intentando encontrar una respuesta que la deje satisfecha. No le piensa decir la verdad.

-Nada, chorradas de tu primo.- El silencio se extiende entre ellos, pero Scorpius lo vuelve a romper.- Rose a ti te da igual lo que la gente diga de nosotros ¿verdad?

-Nadie dice nada de nosotros.- Le sonríe.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Pase lo que pase vas a seguir siendo mi amiga ¿verdad?-Cuestiona preocupado y con el ceño fruncido porque de pronto tiene miedo de que Albus jorobe su amistad.- No harías caso a lo que la gente dijese ¿verdad? Solo me creerías a mi ¿A qué sí?-Termina desesperado, con miedo de que las cosas cambien.

-Scorpius, claro que nunca te dejaría solo nunca. Eres demasiado importante para mi.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Os dejo el tercer capitulo que espero que os guste mucho aunque soy consciente de que no tiene mucho de interesante porque es pasarela para lo que ocurrirá a continuación y aviso de que en los próximos capítulos (especialmente el quinto y el sexto-que ya los tengo escritos-) serán un poco subiditos de tono. Así que si a alguien no le gusta el lemon (que por otro lado será mi primera vez escribiendo lemon) yo ya avisé, quizá suba la historia a M, aun no estoy segura.**_

_**Agradecimientos **_

_**MakiMalfoy**: Gracias por ser siempre la primera en comentar, me animas mucho :)A tus preguntas: McLaggen no tiene abono en la cabeza … simplemente solo le queda aire dentro. Y a mi también me encanta Scorpius cuando se pone en plan protector y eso jejejeje._

_**Londony:** Gracias por aclararme lo de los escritores Beta, eres una gran ayuda. En cuanto a lo de Rose en Slytherin … buen no lo puedo explicar la verdad, simplemente junto con Albus me pega mucho en en esa casa. Ojala que este capítulo te enganche aun más._

_**Acionarev_Potter: **Me alegro de que te guste y espero hacerlo todo lo romántico que tu te esperas o más así que aquí te dejo la actualización._

_**Diluz:** jope que ilusión que te encanté y que te hayas puesto a leer también abrillantando miradas. Ya te advierto que ese fanfiction tiene los capítulos bastante más largos que este y tardo más en actualizarlo pero vamos que para el 20 o 21 de este mes llega el capitulo final de esa historia._

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	4. Pasos para anudar una corbata

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Pasos para anudar una corbata **

* * *

_**He decidido que en los capítulos que pueda os pondré las canciones que me inspiraron para que si queréis las escuchéis mientras que leéis los capítulos (las podéis buscar en Youtube). Las de hoy son:**_

_**-I'd do it all again (Corinne Bailey Rae)**_

_**-Who I am (Nick Jonas and the administration)**_

_**Por ese orden.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Llevaba sin estar con ella a solas toda la puñetera semana y encima hoy no había ido a verle al entrenamiento por primera vez en seis años y eso le asustaba, le asustaba que el idiota de Albus lo hubiese cambiado todo o le hubiese contado todo.

Así que allí estaba Scorpius Malfoy, media hora después del entrenamiento esperando únicamente por ella en las gradas cuando ni siquiera sabía si ella iba a ir. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba dispuesto a irse a la ducha ve una cabellera castaña atravesar el campo hacia él.

-¿No hay entrenamiento?

-Terminó hace ya rato.- Dice triste mientras anda cruzando el campo y andando más rápido de lo que sabe que ella puede andar.- Nunca habías dejado de venir a verme ¿Algo va mal?

-No, claro que no. Lo siento.- Le alcanza y le coge de la mano.- De verdad que lo siento … estaba ayudando a Andrew a traer el alcohol de Hogsmeade para la fiesta de mañana. Ya sabes para celebrar vuestra futura victoria.

A pesar de la sonrisa de la chica, él, que no esta nada contento, frunce el ceño y suelta su mano.

-¿Por qué te han tenido que elegir a ti para organizarla? Como te pillen te expulsaran, es peligroso y además seguro que esa Ravenclaw que esta saliendo con Andrew estará celosisima. Te vas a meter en problemas.

No le ha servido de nada soltar su mano porque ella se cuelga de su brazo y le dice muy cerca del oído.

-Oh vamos Scor … me parece que aquí el único que esta celosillo eres tu. Te prometo que la semana que viene me tendrás disponibles para ti todos los días. Además no nos van a pillar conozco todos los pasadizos que llevan al pueblo, me los enseño mi padre... no nos pueden pillar.-Contesta guiñándole un ojo al llegar a la puerta de los vestuarios.- ¿Quieres que te espere aquí?

-No. Pasa el resto ya se han ido y aquí fuera vas a coger frío.

Nada más entra suelta la escoba, se quita la túnica y el polo de manga larga mientras coge su bolsa de la taquilla y se pierde en el pasadizo de las duchas ante una Rose que traga saliva duro tras la visión de la ancha espalda y fuerte torso del chico ¡Bendito Quiddicht!

Ella se deja caer en los bancos porque tanta hormona y feromona la marean. Le gustaría no mirar a Scorpius con deseo, tener una respuesta a lo que siente. Querría saber porque desde hace unos meses dormir con la persona a la que ella puso el titulo de "mejor amigo" es una tortura porque lo único que quiere es hacerle cosas dignas de una película X. También esta harta de su actitud recelosa con los ligues de Scorpius. El curso pasado llegó a amenazar a a Ashle Tompson con la varita para que no volviese a meterse en la cama de su amigo y sabe que eso no lo hacen las amigas. En definitiva quiere volver a ser ella.

Ve salir al rubio con los pantalones y los zapatos de la escuela ya puestos. Se abrocha la camisa. Ella se acerca como una autómata. Los pies la llevan sola. Le arrebata la corbata de las manos y a pocos centímetros de él, las puntas de sus pies se rozan en la punta, se la pone en el cuello.

-Dejame a mi, tu eres un desastre con los nudos.- Comenta bajito mientras le abrocha los 3 últimos botones de la camisa.

Él la observa desde unos centímetros más arriba y se le acelera la respiración al sentirla tan cerca. Le acaricia con su manos el pecho al cerrar los botones. Nota los dedos deslizarse por su piel al meter la corbata debajo del cuello de la camisa. La observa afanosa en el nudo, concentrada, y sabe que no la cambiaría por nadie, ni siquiera por su última conquista del año pasado, Ashle Tompson.

Termina y le mira a los ojos, se queda enganchada en ese gris acerado. Sus manos pasan de la corbata al pecho y se aferran a su camisa arrugandola bajo sus dedos.

Scorpius huye de ese océano profundo en el que se ha perdido y su mirada se queda en sus labios. Pero una voz en su cabeza le dice que eso no esta bien, que lo que le quiere hacer a Rose no se le hace a una amiga. Con esos pensamientos muy claros, cierra los ojos y separa un poco a la chica para besarla en la frente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya debe de haber comenzado la cena.- Comenta el chico con la voz ahogada.- Además necesito descansar para estar preparado para el partido de mañana contra Hufflepuff.

-Si...vamos.

No se puede creer lo cerca que ha estado de besarle y lo deseosa que estaba de hacerlo. Deseosa de darle una enorme patada al monumentos que los dos habían erigido para honrar su amistad. Deseosa de devorarle los labios y arrancarle esos estúpidos botones que tan cuidadosamente había abrochado.

Entre todos sus anhelos de cosas no sucedidas y mientras camina junto a él se percata de que si NO ha ocurrido ha sido porque él lo ha evitado. Porque ese rubio idiota la había rechazado y esa certeza de pronto duele más de lo que le dolió caerse de la escoba del tío Harry hacia el vacío cuando era pequeña. Nadie la había rechazado nunca.

La certeza de que ese maldito beso en la frente la cataloga como una casi hermana y no como una posible amante o tan siquiera una mujer deseable le aplasta y le retuerce el corazón.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aquí tenéis al cuarto capitulo que es bastante más corto que los anteriores, pero que da paso a el capítulo siguiente que es más movidito, a pesar de ello he decidido dejarlo en la T por consejo de MakiMalfoy y porque no creo que vaya a ser una película porno en potencia, solo tiene un pelín de lemon.**_

_**Me gustaría que me contaseis que os parece lo de las canciones... porque igual es una tontería.**_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos **_

_**MakiMalfoy**: Como ves te he hecho caso en lo de cambiarlo a M, no creo que vaya a ser tan fuerte... naaahhhh no lo es. Yo creo que si fuese por Laia y por Albus, especialmente por este último,encerrarían a Scorpius y a Rose en una habitación … solo para ver que pasa :).Espero que este nuevo capitulo te resulte interesante_

_**Londony:** Mujer las amistades a veces son más difíciles de lo que parecen, sobre todo si lo que sientes por la otra persona no es solo amistad y yo creo que a Scorpius se le da demasiado bien mentir, bueno por algo es un Malfoy, en algo se le tendría que notar._

_**Parvaty32: **Lo tengo planeado como un fanfiction que supere los 12 capítulos así que si te gusta vas a tener mucho que leer :) me alegro de que te haya enganchado y espero que te sirva de inspiración para leer tu un fanfiction propio de esta pareja, en el caso de que lo hagas avisame._

_**Diluz:** Rose no es ninguna Hermione en potencia aunque sea hija suya. Todos sabemos que los hijos suelen salir más espabilados que los padres. Así que te garantizo que no es la gran mojigata del colegio... pero es igual de buena que era su madre aunque este Slytherin._

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad y crea una ilusión óptica de Scorpius quitándose la camiseta.**_


	5. De fiestas y sus consecuencias

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**_

* * *

_**

**De fiestas y sus consecuencias **

_**

* * *

**_

Para el principio de este capítulo recomiendo:

_**-Good girls go bad (Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester).**_

* * *

El espejo devuelve un reflejo renovado y atractivo a unos ojos ahumados. Zapatos negros de tacón vertiginosos, vestido palabra de honor gris perla y chaqueta de cuero,esa que el tío Harry le había regalado diciendo: "Rose eres demasiado buena y cándida para estar en Slytherin, igual con la cazadora consigamos que te adaptes". Vaya que si se iba a adaptar. Esta noche haría honor a su casa. Se olvidaría de los "sentimientos" que tiene hacia su amigo en los brazos de otro chico, a ser posible guapo. Sabía que iba demasiado elegante para ir a una fiesta de la casa pero no le importaba porque esa noche sería toda una chica mala.

Por supuesto Slytherin gano el partido contra Hufflepuff y la fiesta tan cuidadosamente preparada, que gracias al alcohol prometía ser una de las más famosas del año, estaba a punto de dar comienzo sino había empezado ya.

* * *

Tres vasos de vodka habían corrido por su mano. Ni se había acercado, ni lo pensaba hacer, a felicitar a Scorpius, que la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar la absurda conversación-coqueteo que mantenía con Alan Crew. De echo, solo se aleja de su lado para ir a rellenar su quinta copa aunque sabe que no debería porque ya ha llegado al limite de su capacidad alcohólica. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar advertir el contenido de la botella en su vaso siente como alguien de fuertes manos la empotra de la cintura en el rincón más cercano a la escalera del dormitorio.

-Pero mira que cosa más bonita.- Sisea Scorpius dejando un rastro de olor a Whisky en sus palabras.-Ni siquiera te has dignado a acercarte a decirme algo así como: "buen partido Scor" a pesar de que la fiesta teóricamente la preparaste para el equipo.-Comenta enfadado

-Scor me están esperando.-Contesta con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, lo se, ya te he visto al imbécil ese mirándote el escote. Seguro que tendrá una noche muy productiva si sigues insinuándote así.-Dice con ira en la voz.

-¡Yo no me insinuó!-susurra enfadada para que nadie la pueda oír.

-Es cierto.-El tono ácido impregna ahora sus palabras.- te enredas en sus piernas como lo haría una perra en celo.

A pesar de las copas de más que Scorpius lleva encima sabe que se ha ganado el bofetón que agora le marca la cara y esta seguro que como no detenga ese par de manos se llevará otro. Con esto en la cabeza la apega más a él al tiempo que agarra en el aire ese par de puñitos que buscan hacer daño más que nada.

-Mira Malfoy.- Sus palabras le hieren, nunca se ha referido a él por su apellido.- Como me vuelvas a llamar perra o sinonimos te romo la cara ¿Queda claro?

La deja relajarse. No dice nada. Le suelta lento las manos pero no se separa. Se fija bien en su atuendo y en ese momento es cuando responde a las preguntas de Albus y a las suyas propias:

¿La quiere? Sí.

¿Esta enamorado de ella? Hasta la última válvula de su corazón late por ella.

¿La desea? Como nunca a nadie antes.

¿Esta celoso? Ohhh si, claro que lo está.

-¿Por qué para mi nunca te vistes así? Nunca te había visto este vestido.

Lo que ha dicho es solo fruto de la influencia del alcohol, pasando sus dedos por la tela que envuelve sus caderas y pegandole más a él si cabe. Rose está embriagada de su perfume y miente, miente como no lo ha hecho en años.

-Somos amigos Scor.- Susurra pasando sus manos por los bien formados músculos de su espalda con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Amigos?- Pregunta él rozando sus narices.-¿Eso es lo que quieres?¿Amistad?-Murmura robándose el aliento y posando las manos en el trasero.

La respuesta muere en los labios de Rose a la par que nace de ellos un beso de Scorpius, uno que no es como ningún otro que haya tenido. Siente el vértigo en el estomago, las piernas le tiemblan y la decisión de no quere parar queda confirmada. De pronto descubre que todos los síntomas que describen en los libros de amor realmente existen y no son una leyenda urbana.

No es un beso delicado, ni siquiera un poco. Siente que las llamas de la pasión la queman desde el estomago hacía fuera. Se pierde en labios ajenos a medio camino de lo salvaje y lo demandante. Con lengua, con manos por todas partes, con la pierna de Rose, que a pesar del vestido se cierra en torno a la cadera del chico para acercarlo más, para fundirse con él.

-Esto esta mal.- Murmura ella entre beso y lamida.- Muy mal...

-¡Merlín! Ojala que todo lo malo se sintiese tan bien como esto.- Contesta antes de morderla el labio y meterle la mano por debajo de la ropa.

-Se van a dar cuenta todos...-Gime ella cuando siente os dedos del chico viajar por su muslo y acercarse a su ropa interior.

-Lo se...-sonríe con satisfacción al alcanzar la pieza de ropa que buscaba finalmente y pegarla más a él.- Pero sí subimos no podré parar.

-No quiero que te pares.- dice en un susurro ahogado al sentir su caderas friccionan con las suyas.

-¡Joder Rose!

La exclamación se ha perdido en las escaleras que llevan al cuarto de los chicos. La suben a trompicones. Cuando llegan a la puerta ella ya se ha encargado de desabrocharle la camisa y de devorarle el cuello, por su parte, él le ha arrancado la chaqueta de cuero de un tirón.

Se han dejado olvidadas las palabras junto con los zapatos. Ella le desabrocha el pantalón y él se lo quita, le ve en boxers y a pesar de que le ha visto un centenar de veces así esta es la primera vez que le presta autentica atención. Él la deja caer sobre la cama, desabrocha la cremallera y saca el vestido suavemente.

Desnuda, ante él, sin sujetador, solo con el culotte negro. La fiera que hay en él se contiene, la observa, es hermosa. La mira a los ojos, se tumba junto a ella y mientras le acaricia ese par de pechos redondos como melocotones que a él le parecen perfectos le susurra entre besos y mordidas en el cuello.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Estoy más segura que nunca.- ronronea.- Ve con cuidado.

El sonríe mientras le besa el ombligo y comienza le comienza a bajar lo único que a la chica le queda puesto.

-¿Es tu primera vez? No lo sabía...

-No lo es.-se le escapa un gemido al notar como una lengua encaja donde nunca a encajado ninguna antes.- Pero quiero que sea la única que recuerde por el resto de mi vida.

Él la envuelve con su mirada intensa desde abajo con las manos aun en la masa y de pronto la borrachera desaparece.

-Vas a recordar hasta el último de los gemidos de esta noche te lo garantizo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lo siento muchisimo por el retraso, peroes que hoy he tenido el último examen que me quedaba de la universidad por este cuatrimestre y además tenía prepara una entrevista que acabo de hacer hace un ratito... así que en esto días no he tendio tiempo para pasarlo. Por otro lado probablemente a partir de esta semana que ya vuelvo con las clases y el trabajo prometo dos capítulos por semana pero nada más porque no se si lo pueda cumplir. **_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, que el lemon, que es suavito, no moleste a nadie y que me contéis que os parece.**_

_**A pesar de que nadie me dijo nada de la música que os puse la voy a seguir poniendo porque me gusta y punto.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**MakiMalfoy**: Pues ya ves que Scorpius no tiene los nervios de acero que parecía tener jajaja... espero que la actividad nocturna de estos dos te haya gustado, lo he cortado un poco porque iba a ser un poco más fuerte peor según lo pasaba al ordenador he descubierto que el día que lo escribí tenía las hormonas demasiado revolucionadas. Espero que te haya gustado._

_**Londony:** Pues mira ya han cruzado la barrera de la amistad y el umbral de la puerta para irse juntos a la cama también. Ya te adelanto que tú tienes razón a veces estas cosas no tiene las mejores consecuencias._

_**Parvaty32: **Tienes razón los personajes de los fanfic tienen vida propia y a veces se te escapan de las manos y no tienes muy claro como lo han hecho. Este capitulo tampoco es superlargo pero tiene su explicación normalmente cuando hago capítulos largos es porque quiero desarrollar la historia mucho y cuando los hago cortos es porque quiero darle más importancia e intensidad a los momentos._

_**Diluz**: A ti te pone bien leer mi fanfic a mi me pone bien leer vuestros reviews, así que estamos a pares ;) . Como ya he dicho siento haber tardado en actualizar peor no te preocupes que yo no suelo dejar las historias a la mitad, puedo tardar más o menos en actualizar pero siempre lo hago (a excepción de una historia: La busqueda improcedente , estoy bloqueada con ella lo admito).Ya ves como han terminado estos dos ….:) uis … que están haciendo cochinadas … jajaja. Espero que te guste._

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	6. Mi mediocridad tu lejanía

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Mi mediocridad tu lejanía **

* * *

_**Para este capítulo recomiendo:**_

_**-Mediocre de Ximena Sarinana**_

_**-Razones de Georgina**_

* * *

Se sentía perezosa, con todas las articulaciones adormecidas. Allí tumbada entre sabanas frías podía recordar perfectamente como el que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigos la había colmado de placer. La pasión ardiente de la primera vez en la que él había terminado antes. La segunda vez y las manos de su amigo recorriendo su cuerpo con la ternura ardiendo en las llamas del delirio que la habían hecho gritar su nombre y acabar entre sus brazos como una muñeca rota. La madrugada, los susurros a media voz y la languidez de una tercera vez que se habían tocado como los viejos amigos que eran. En tan solo en una noche había confirmado que estar en ese lugar era lo que había querido siempre sin saberlo.

Saboreando la tercera vez siente la cama helada. Se estira y palpa con sus manos el otro lado. Vacío y frío. Abre los ojos y ante un primer rayo de luz blanca descubre unas sabanas en las que quien falta es Scorpius.

De ponto, toda la valentía, la pasión, el vértigo, el calor en el pecho y la ilusión en la mirada se congela. Ha oído hablar de esto, de este momento. Se lo escuchó una vez a la estúpida de Ashle. Sabe que a veces cuando Scor se arrepiente de una de sus conquistas la deja sola para que cuando vuelva a su habitación a ya no este y no tener que volver a verle la cara.

La certeza de que ella es un error en su lista,ni siquiera una más, no se le puede considerar así, es un borrón en su inventario. No es su chica especial y eso le golpea en el corazón haciendo que se le rompa en pedazos diminutos imposibles de juntar. Se le escapa un gemido de dolor al ver su cuerpo desnudo y las lagrimas mojan su cara y rompen el silencio de la habitación. Se retrae y se tapa bien.

La cortina se abre y los ojos claros de Andrew se asoman cuidadosos. Trata de controlar una mueca de sorpresa y lo logra pero la exclamación sale de su boca:

-¡Rose!

Se sienta un lado y cierra de nuevo los doseles. Viéndola con los hombros desnudos comprende que los gemidos de anoche salieron de los labios de su amiga y simplemente no se lo explica.

-No lo puedo creer....-Susurra escuchándole llorar la barza con miedo porque sabe que la situación es delicada y no quiere que le malinterprete.- Solo dime que necesitas ¿Qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que me pidas.

No para de llorar, la voz no le sale, las lagrimas lo inundan todo, se siente ridícula y estúpida a partes iguales por haberse dejado llevar, por haber hecho lo que realmente deseaba.

-Llama a Laia... dile que me traiga ropa normal.- Consigue susurra, no puede imaginarse volverse a poner ese estúpido vestido, lo quemara y la chaqueta de cuero arderá junto a él en el fuego.

-Vale.- La besa en el pelo.- No te preocupes, todo ira bien te lo prometo.

* * *

Lleva mirando la inmensidad del lago desde que salió a hurtadillas de su propio cuarto procurando no despertar a Rose. No se arrepiente, no lo haría nunca, peor aun así estaba muerto de miedo. Se le había encogido el corazón al ver a Rose dormida entre sus brazos. Ella no era una cualquiera. No podía estropearlo como hacía siempre y sabía que si se hubiese quedado en la cama su "amistad" se hubiese roto en pedazos porque él no quería una relación seria y porque su madre le mataría por acostarse con una "sangre sucia", seamos realistas, ya suficiente le había costado aceptar su amistad , las nuevas generaciones cambian pero las antiguas como esa a la que pertenece Draco Malfoy no lo hacen, solo se adaptan a las nuevas circunstancias.

-Scor, te he buscado por todo el castillo.- El rubio se seca las lagrimas cuando escucha a Albus.- Felicidades por lo de ayer … eres todo un campeón.

Su amigo se sienta junto a él y le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros, lo que le hace sentir el retemblor de los mismos . Le mira y aunque no tiene lagrimas en los ojos sabe que ha estado llorando, cosa no muy habitual en un Malfoy.

-Vamos tío que ayer ganaste. No puedes estar así.- Dice revolviendole el pelo.

-No deberías hablarme nunca más.

-Scor ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.- Pregunta serio.

-Yo...- Se le quiebra la voz y no le sale.- Anoche Rose y yo...

-¿No me digas que consumasteis?- Le corta jocoso.

No lo entiendes.-Dice rápido.- Nunca debió de pasar. Todo va a salir mal, Todo esta en contra, es decir, yo no quiero nada serio y ella seguro que tampoco, siempre hemos sido amigos y si fuésemos otra cosa quizá nuestras familias se lo tomasen mal.

Albus e ha quedado frío. Le retira el brazo de los hombros y la sonrisa en su cara se borra.

-¿Me estas diciendo que te has tirado a Rosie?- el enfado impregna su voz.

-¡NO! Bueno técnicamente sí... Al, estoy enamorado de ella. Ayer, no me la "follé" ni me la "tiré" fue mucho más que eso. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie …

-¿Entonces me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho, lo nuestro no va a salir bien. Prefiero dejar las cosas aquí. Ella no sufrirá, yo no sufriré, todo volverá a lo de siempre. Si quieres puedes alejarte de mi, si no quisieses volver a acercate lo entendería, se lo importante que es Rose para ti.

Albus le devuelve la mirada, le ve destrozado, desmoronado y hundido en la miseria. Sabe que su amigo esta equivocado en todo. Igual que tiene claro que todo esto le dejara más dolor del que realmente espera porque. Todo el mundo comete errores. Se acerca un poco más a él, hombro contra hombro.

-No creo que Rose me importe más a mi que a ti. Se que lo que estas haciendo esta mal pero no te voy a dejar de hablar porque ya no tenemos doce años. Se que va a sufrir aunque tu aun no lo sepas, y cuando las cosas no van del todo bien es cuando más necesitamos a un amigo.

* * *

Ha visto a una Rose salir vestida de entre las cortinas de la cama. Más frágil que nunca, a punto de romperse camina hacia la habitación de las chicas y Laia la ira preocupada. En el camino ninguna de las dos dicen nada, pero es que tampoco hace falta. Cuando llegan a su destino Rose se mete en su cama y rompe de nuevo en un llanto semisilencioso.

-Cariño¿Estas bien?

Rose niega y se tapa la cara con la almohada y deja a su amiga continuar hablando mientras se sienta pegadita a ella.

-¿Ayer Scor y tu...?

-Sí.- responde rápido y ve como Laia reniega.

-No. Ya se que lo hicisteis no soy idiota a lo que me refiero a si tomasteis precauciones porque sino lo hicisteis deberíamos buscar una solución.

Rose se ha puesto blanca y esa es todo lo que necesita para saber que la respuesta a su pregunta es un inmenso NO.

-Vale voy ah acercarme a la enfermería … hay pociones para estos casos, no te preocupes .- La braza.- Seguro que tiene una buena escusa para no quedarse contigo.

Rose niega porque aunque su amiga así lo crea ella sabe que no es cierto.

-No. - Por una vez en su vida es cortante.- Él me ha utilizado, lo se, soy una imbécil.

-No digas eso seguro que …

-Le conozco y se que si hubiera sido alguien especial para él no hubiese huido como una culebra ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Mi mediocridad, yo que pensé que era especial para él, un punto de luz en su vida.- sus palabras fluyen con amargura.-, ni siquiera le serví para dos noches, con una fue suficiente para olvidarse de mi.

Las últimas palabras se le han cortado en la boca porque no puede evitar volver a llorar.

-Te traeré la pócima y algo de comer para que no tengas que verle la cara a ese cabrón.- Dice suave pero furiosa Laia desde fuera.

Blaise Zabin siempre enseñó a su hija a querer y respetar a los Malfoy porque según él, podían ser los mejores aunque no lo supiesen demostrar. Ella había secundado esa opinión desde que puso sus ojos en Scorpius por primera vez, y lo hubieses hecho eternamente pero ahora todo había cambiado.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disculpen por el retraso, se que llevo como dos semanas sin subir y que deberían matarme, pero es que estas semanas están siendo matadoras para mi y nada positivas, de hecho están siendo pésimas, motivo por el cual no he podido actualizar no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas y me sentía un pelis triste y agobiada... pero bueno aquí ya tenéis sexto capitulo que espero que os guste aunque es un poco triste y las cosas se terminan de estropear entre Scor y Rose. **_

_**Espero vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Tratare de actualizar el próximo domingo, así si lo hago antes os daré una gran sorpresa:).**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**MakiMalfoy**: aquí tienes las consecuencias... como ves no tomaron precauciones pero ese no es el GRAN PROBLEMA. Yo la verdad que disfrute más del anterior capitulo que del anterior al escribirlo porque este es bastante triste …. solo espero que la trama me permita darte otro minilemon en breve. Gracias por leerme._

_**Alejandra:**Me alegro de que te gustase el anterior capitulo espero que este también te guste._

_**Limoncito:** aquí tienes la continuación, solo espero que un poco de drama no te eche para atrás porque me hizo mucha ilu recibir tu review y espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Parvaty32: **Siento muchísimo el retraso, espero que a pesar de todo sigas interesada en el fanfic. No di mas detalles en el otro capitulo del lemon porque quería que quedase elegante no en plan peli porno … y como no se continuar sin parecer obscena lo deje ahí... aunque en este capitulo al principio pongo un poco de lo que ocurrió :)._

_**Diluz:** Puedes encontrarme en facebook por Vanesa Borlaff Rubio y mi correo es vanesa 15 _ 3 hotmail . Com (juntalo todo y lo tienes)y así hablamos :). Este capitulo no tiene lemon y es un pelin triston y deprimente así que espero que te guste._

_**Brinitonks:** Bueno pues aquí tienes el resultado de la noche de pasión y de más, no es todo lo feliz que me hubiese gustado pero es que si lo fuese el fic terminaría aquí._

_**Memoriesofkagome:** Tengo otro fic de esta pareja que ya termine hace tiempo así que si te gusta este quizá deberías pasarte... tengo también de otras parejas pero no se si te gustarán._

_Pues como ves las cosas son siempre mejor antes del amanecer, a la luz del sol se empiezan a estropear …_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	7. Pedazos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Pedazos**

* * *

_**Para este capítulo recomiendo:**_

_**-Con solo una mirada, Georgina **_

* * *

El despertador marca las 8:30, revisa todo en el último momento:

Mochila, lista.

Zapatos, limpios.

Corbata, anudada.

Pelo, recogido.

Estomago, rugiendo.

Tiene veinte minutos exactos para desayunar y cinco para llegar a su primera y fatídica clase, pociones. Lleva más de 24 horas sin poner un pie fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Sin ver esos ojos grises. No cree que nunca haya pasado tanto tiempo sin verle. Ni siquiera en vacaciones. Traga saliva porque no sabe como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-Vamos Rose, sino llegaremos tarde.-Apremia Laia

La melena castaña vuela por el aire de la habitación mientras que sus pies van más deprisa de lo que realmente querrían.

Recorren el castillo en silencio. Rose es consciente de que debería desahogarse pero no puede porque si lo hace se tirará todo el día pataleando, por idiota e inocente, y no quiere eso. Sabe que a veces su amiga la mira de reojo para proporcionarse de que no llora, de que se mantiene entera.

Empuja con fuerza la puerta del gran comedor y avanzan hacia la mesa pero pronto, con solo una mirada, su corazón se ha parado y ha decidido quitarse todo el esperadrapo y las tiritas para volver a desguazarse en trocitos. Siente ganas de llorar, de gritar, de vomitar, de hacer estallar todos los cristales del lugar pero sobre todo siente un dolor en un lugar tan profundo que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Scorpius besa a Ashle frente a todos. Ese beso no tiene nada que ver con los que ellos han compartido, es más suave y desapasionado. Se separan de nuevo y no se atreve a dirigir su mirada a Rose, quien no duda en darse media vuelta y andar lentamente hace la salida de nuevo.

8:40 ya no le importan tanto las clases y anda con la mente perdida en recuerdos en los que su amigo la coge de la mano y la consuela de sus disgustos y nota el corazón adolorido porque lo que antes era amistad ahora se a tornado más peligroso... se esta tiñendo de amor.

* * *

Laia ha visto como la zombie de su amiga ha cruzado la puerta. No va a perseguirla, eso no le serviría de nada ahora. Hoy lo mejor que puede hacer es ser una autentica serpiente. Avanza fría y calculadora. Se coloca junto a la parejita y se sienta. No piensa hacer ninguna escenita, se prepara para hacer su mejor interpretación.

-¡Oh! Scorpius se me ha olvidado tu pergamino de apuntes de pociones. No era importante ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?-El chico se pone libido.-Claro que es importante, lo necesito sino McClair me fusilara, ahi tengo todo lo importante.

Laia sonríe sin que nadie la vea, su actuación es perfecta y lo sabe, coge el pergamino que "teóricamente" se le ha olvidado con la mano que queda fuera de la vista del chico.

-Acompañame a Slytherin y te lo doy ¿No te importa verdad bonita?-Dice con malicia.

-Pero amorcito estábamos...

Scorpius ha abandonado a su amiguita y ha seguido a Laia . Salen rápido del gran comedor, giran una esquina, recorren un corredor y otro , pero la rubia se para antes de llegar a la sala común verde y plateada. Se gira, le enfrenta y en ese momento Scorpuis sabe que se ha metido en un lío de dimensiones garrafales.

-¿Estarás contento? La estas destrozando. Si no la querías, solo tenías que continuar siendo su amigo ¿O es que todo lo que lleva sujetador tiene que terminar en tu cama?.- No le ha gritado, se lo ha siseado al más puro estilo de las serpientes y eso le asusta aun más.

-Laia o lo entiendes esto es por su bien...

-¿Su bien? -repite incrédula y le empuja contra la pared.- Solo espero que sufras al menos la mitad de lo que lo esta haciendo ella. No sabía que aun el asunto de la sangre fuese un problema para ti...-Dice decepcionada.

-No lo es, te juro que no lo es, es que yo tengo...

-No me interresa lo que tengas Malfoy.

El apelativo "Malfoy" le golpea como un puñetazo por eso cuando ella se apresura a irse él la coge del brazo y hubiese conseguido que se detuviese a escuchar sus argumentos sino fuese por el bofetón que le sirve de respuesta a Laia.

-Olvidate de mi hasta que no soluciones lo que estas haciendo. Eres repugnante.

Se gira y se encamina a las mazmorras dejando a un Scorpius derruido. Sin embargo, no todo ha acabado ahí.

-Es cierto que tu no venias buscando una charlita ¿Querías tu pergamino?-Levanta una mano y se lo muestra- ¿Este verdad?- En ese preciso instante Scorpius ve como sus apuntes tan preciados se hacen pedacitos y desde ese instyante tiene la certeza de que nada irá bien.

* * *

Scorpius se había atrincherado en la sala común, llevaba allí todo el día y parte de la noche. Sabía que Rose no estaba arriba y que en algún momento debería subir, y él la pensaba esperar hasta que se dignase a volver. Como león enjaulado daba vueltas por la habitación.

Cuando a eso de la una de la madrugada el hueco de la mazmorra se abre se abalanza sobre el bulto que avanza rápido. Nadie más falta por llegar a la casa, solo ella, y la desesperación de Scorpius le lleva a tomarla de los hombros.

-¿Donde has estado todo el día?¿Por qué no has ido a clase?

-Me parece que a ti no te importa mucho.

-Claro que sí. Te llevo esperando aquí todo el día.

-Pues se te habrá hecho largo, espero que Ashle haya sido una gran compañía.

La chica escapa de su agarre, pero la mano de él se encarama a su muñeca y tira de ella.

-Rose, por favor...-La mira fijamente y ella, a pesar del enfado, cree que se derretirá.- No lo hagas más difícil, lo vamos a estropear todo.

-¿Difícil? A que le llamas difícil a que nos acostásemos juntos a que que levantase sola o a que hoy ya estés liándote con la estúpida de Ashle?-Contesta muerta de rabia separándose de él.

-Escucha somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido y si no marcamos los limites todo se irá al traste.- Contesta desesperado acercándola más.

-Ya hemos pasado los limites ¿O es que no te das cuenta?- suaviza la voz porque ya no le quedan fuerzas para discutir.

-Claro que me doy cuenta.-Une su frente con la de ella.- Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta, pero no quiero estropearlo más, no quiero perderte, tú sabes que si saliésemos juntos...- cuelga su mirada de la suya y susurra por primera vez desde la noche del sábado.-Te terminaría haciendo daño porque yo no quiero nada serio y tu tampoco …

-Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero.- aunque esta colgada de su océano gris se separa de él y le duele, le duele mucho.-Pero si es lo que quieres si quieres amistad, es lo que tendrás.

Una luz se enciende en los ojos de Scorpius y cree por un segundo que ha ganado que tomo la decisión acertada, pero se equivoca.

-¿En serio?

Ella le mira y sus ojos se tiñen de una capa de hielo, su sonrisa se llena de falsedad y en ese preciso rincón de su cuerpo en el que normalmente late su corazón se congela. Se gira y se da por vencida con todo el dolor que se puede sentir.

-Sí, seremos lo que tu quieras.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Actualice antes de lo esperado y me alegro porque tengo ganas de que la mala etapa entre Scor y Rose se acabe (que se acabará hacedme caso)para llegar a momentos más dulces. Espero que os guste. **_

_**Tratare de actualizar lo más tarde la semana que viene, lo siento por no contestar los review pero no tengo tiempo esta semana (es que ahora tengo que transcribir una entrevista y me va a llevar tiempo pero para el próximo prometo contestar a todos los que me escribáis) de todas formas quería agradecer por su apoyo a:**_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Alejandra**_

_**Parvaty32**_

_**Diluz**_

_**Brinitonks**_

_**Memoriesofkagome**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	8. El blanco de mis días

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**El Blanco de mis días **

* * *

_**Para este capítulo recomiendo:**_

_**-So what, P!nk**_

_**Picture to burn, Taylor Swift**_

_**-No puedo más, Efecto Mariposa **_

_**-Tell me why, Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**Octubre**_ fue el mes de las hostilidades por parte de Rose, lo que se tradujo en varias actitudes.

ACTITUD 1

Scorpius sabía que llegaba tarde a su clase de Historia de la Magia. Rose le habría cuidado el sitio, siempre lo hacía. Por eso al entrar por la puerta y ver que el profesor no había llegado hizo que su cara se inundara de alivio. Aun así ando rápido a ña segunda fila. Rose ya estaba allí y su mochila ocupaba la silla de al lado, sin embargo, cuando el chico trato de retirarla para sentarse se topó con la mano de su amiga. Ella le dirigió una mirada absolutamente diferente a la habitual. Fría.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Me iba asentar, como siempre.- Contestó patidifuso.

-Esta ya no es tu silla.

-No seas idiota Rose. Siempre nos hemos sentado juntos.

-Pues ya no.- Contesta secamente.

-Dijimos que seguiríamos siendo amigos como siempre ¿Qué puñetas te pasa?-Pregunta desesperado mientras ve al señor Albert entrar.

-Los amigos no se sientan en todas las clases juntos, eso solo lo hacen las parejas ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas con Ashle.

-Señor Malfoy siéntese o salga de clase.- Ordena el profesor mirándole fijamente.

-Rose por favor...

-NO.

Scorpius ante la negativa avanza por la clase pasando por el pupitre que ocupa Laia y posteriormente el de Ashle para terminar sentado solo en la última fila.

ACTITUD 2

Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Es un partido de los grandes y pese haber jugado bien y haber cogido la snitch siente un peso en el corazón. La ha buscado entre las gradas de Slytherin y ella simplemente no esta. Hay un enorme vacío en el asiento que suele ocupar junto a Laia. Le hubiera gustado ver su gorro verde y plateado y esos ojos azules que cuando ganan un partido brillan hasta eclipsar al sol.

Por eso la vistoria ha sido tna amarga...No ha podido para de llorar en las duchas y ha terminado yendo a buscarla al árbol más cercano a la orilla del lago, donde sabe que la encontrara. La ve mirando el lago, tirando piedras, notablemente más delgada y pálida que hace dos semanas.

-¡No has venido al partido!-Le grita a tres pasos de su figura.

Ella levanta la mirada y se maldice por ello, lleva mucho tiempo sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Tenía cosas que hacer...

-¿Qué cosas?

-No te voy a dar explicaciones.

-Rose se que no tenías nada que hacer, no has ido porque no has querido.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Cómo que tengo razón?¿No lo vas a negar?

-No.- Contesta tranquila mientras se pone en pie.- ¿Para qué? Después de todo que imparta que no haya ido, solo somos amigos.- Contesta dejando le solo.

ACTITUD 3

-Rose Wesley y Scorpius Malfoy, caldero tres, poción a elaborar Felix Felicis.

La chica se acerca desde el final de la clase al caldero y el rubio no puede evitar repasar sus marcadas ojeras y hundidas mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta preocupado, hace mucho que no la ve en el gran comedor.

-Perfectamente .-Responde con voz heladora.- Será mejor que comencemos.

-Rose sabes que si algo va mal puedes contar conmigo. Aunque estés molesta no significa que yo haya dejado de ser tu amigo.

-Todo va estupendamente.- Una falsa sonrisa se extiende en si cara y hace que los lados de su cara le duelan.

Cuarenta minutos después el chico puede confirmar dos cosas:

Siguen formando un excelente equipo.

La pócima va sobre ruedas, ya esta de color dorado.

Él sonríe y la mira en su tarea de remover el liquido.

-¡Rose esto es genial!- exclama contento- Nos pondrán la máxima nota. Todo va tan bien...

Ella le devuelve una mirada que oscila entre lo frío y lo sombrío.

-Tienes razón, va demasiado bien.

-¿Demasiado bien? Lo dices como si fuese malo.

-Lo es.

Ante la asombrada mirada de Scor, Rose saca una botellita azul añil de su túnica la abre y deja caer el contenido sobre la pócima. Esta pronto toma un color parduzco que poco o nada se asemeja al tono dorado que debería mantener.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Arreglalo ahora mismo! Si no lo haces suspenderemos.-Murmura agonicamnete.

-No te equivoques Malfoy, yo no soy mi madre, a mi no me importa tanto suspender si a cambio puedo joderte a ti.- Contesta tranquila como lo suele estar el mar justo antes de una gran tormenta.

-Creía que eramos amigos.

-Y lo somos.- Dice con voz falsamente amable.- Ya te dije que lo seriamos … pero no especifique que fuésemos buenos amigos.

ACTITUD 4

Scorpius y Ashle están alejados del resto en los terrenos, disfrutando del otoño, con gestos tiernos y dulces. Rose les observa desde la capa de invisibilidad que ha "tomado prestada" a Albus. Siente ese terrible dolor en lo más profundo de su corazón, una lágrima más del millón ya derramadas vuelve a rodar por su cara.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Noviembre y diciembre**_ fueron dos páginas en blanco en la vida de Rose. La ira se había apagado, ya no le odiaba, sentía pena por los dos y por su amistad que ahora estaba hecha jirones. Aprendió demasiado rápido a esconder el dolor bajo la piel, a teñir sus ojos del mejor azul hielo y a no hablar nunca de lo mucho que dolía, porque sí, dolía, a pesar de los esfuerzos infructuosos de Laia por tocar el tema.

Con diciembre llegó la última salida a Hogsmeade y una carta de Astoria que la tomo por sorpresa y que la invitaba a ella y a Albus, como hacía año tras año desde se llegada a la escuela, al baile de fin de año de los Malfoy.

Ha buscado su cabellera rubia por medio Hogtwarts, incluyendo los terrenos y el campo de Quidditch. Lo encuentra en los vestuarios, recién cambiado y oliendo a menta fresca.

-¡No pienso ir!-Le grita antes de que la vea.

-¿Que qué?-Se gira y la mira directamente- ¿Qué no piensas ir a donde?

-A tu estúpido baile.

Scorpius ve la invitación y bufa, aunque internamente este celebrando una fiesta porque todas las cosas al final le están saliendo bien.

-No es MI BAILE, es el baile de mi madre.

-Me da igual ir, dile a tu madre que no puedo pero que a cambio iras con tu descerebrada novia.

-Rose. Ashle y yo ya no estamos juntos y no vamos a estarlo más, por lo tanto no es mi novia, ni ira al baile y en el caso de que no quieras asistir solo tienes que visitar a mi madre y rechazar su invitación, ya sabes que hacerlo por lechuza sería de mala educación.

Rose se queda allí, parada, junto a las taquillas, con la invitación en la mano. Mientras, un Scorpius feliz, más de lo que ha podido estar en los últimos tres meses, camina por el césped bendiciendo a su madre, porque ella fue Slytherin antes que él y por lo tanto es mucho más astuta ideando planes.

Cuando a Laia se le "escapó" lo que había pasado entre Scorpius y Rose a una carta para su madre y está se lo contó a Astoria, Scorpius podría haberse enfadado, pero no lo hizo. No se enfadó porque sabía de sobra que su madre era consciente de lo importante que era Rose para él y por lo tanto la que había sido señorita Greengrass y actual señora Malfoy se encargaría por encima de todo de que las cosas volvieran a su cauce sin que su marido, Draco Malfoy, se enterada. Para algo fue premio anual de su curso.

_**

* * *

**_

_**He actualizado super rápido porque estoy en casa con fiebre y gripe … y me aburro :S... muchísimo... Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo que es bastante más largo que el anterior y que tiene algunas muestras de que tan buena Slytherin que es Rose ¿No tenéis curiosidad de que ocurrirá en el baile? Prometo no tardarme más allá del viernes que viene, aunque quien sabe quizá llegue un adelanto antes, producto de mi gripe. **_

_**Espero vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**MakiMalfoy**: Ale ya sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer un corazón roto de Rose … no se a ti pero a mi en este me da mucho más miedo, en el otro más bien me daba pena._

_**Alejandra: **Que qué le pasa a Scorpius, pues que es un chico y a ese se le añade el miedo al compromiso y la adolescencia que es más que suficiente para mandarlo todo el carajo._

_**Parvaty32: **Pues como ves, sí, la historia sigue un pelin triste, espero que a pesar de todo sigas leyéndola, prometo que cada vez falta menos para que se arregle._

_**Diluz:** Bueno ya has visto que la relación con Ashle ha durado apenas 3 meses, ahora ya se esta encauzando la cosa … y ya ves que Rose no le da ni amistad, espero que te guste el capitulo. Por cierto ¿Leíste el final de abrillantando miradas?¿Que te ha parecido?_

_**Brinitonks:** La verdad es que el que más tontorrón esta es Scorpius, Rose solo sufre su tontería … y lo pasa mal, es que no le queda otra._

_**Memoriesofkagome:** La verdad es que "con solo una mirada" es una de mis canciones e inspiro todo el capitulo, me alegro de que te gustase la recomendación, este también tiene canciones muy acordes con lo que quiere decir el capitulo. Que como ves Rose, no le quiere ni como amigo ni como mascota ni como nada, es que ese tipo de cosas duelen bastante. _

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	9. De gripes y un vestido verde esmeralda

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**De gripes y un vestido verde esmeralda**

Día 30 de diciembre y una impaciente Rose había entrado en la casa de los Potter ante un Harry asombrado, después había sorteado los obstáculos con aun la carta de su primo en la mano y había subido a saltos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde tras corretear por el pasillo había abierto una puerta que le había mostrado el vivo retrato de lo que podía ser una gripe … en concreto de lo que podía ser Albus Potter griposo bajo 7 mantas y un´montón de mocos en la nariz.

-¡Al!¡Al!-le sacude o mejor dicho, sacude a la montaña de mantas-¿Qué puede ser una gripe para ti?¡Venga arriba! Te tienes que probar el traje para la fiesta.

Ante los grititos histéricos de la castaña el joven se mete más entre las mantas y la mira con ojos de cordero asustadito.

-¿No sabes lo que significa el termino gripe?-comenta con voz rasposa-Este año iras tu con Laia al baile y punto.

Rose se echa las manos a la cabeza y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Porras!

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Laia...

-¿No te quedas ha hacerle compañía a este pobre enfermito?-Hace un puchero.

-¿Tu vas a venir conmigo al baile? No ¿Verdad? Entonces yo no me quedo ha hacerte compañía-dice rencorosa pero después se arrepiente, vuelve sobre sus pasos, se sienta en su cama y le acaricia el pelo.- No me malinterpretes pero quiero cercionarme de que Laia viene, sino me quedaría, pero es que este año en especial no quiero quedarme a solas con Scor...

-Sois idiotas, lo hacéis todo demasiado difícil.

-¡Oh!Tu también no. Hoy no me apetece discutir.-Se acerca y le besa en la frente.- Que descanses.

VVVVVVV

La casa de los Zabini siempre ha sido imponente y hermosa a partes iguales. Normalmente Rose se habría parado ante la entrada principal y habría contenido el aliento,pero hoy no tiene tiempo de admiraciones, tiene un mal presentimiento, necesita ver a Laia porque sabe que cuando algo empieza a ir mal termina yendo peor. Con ese mala sensación recorre el caminito de la propiedad a paso rápido, sortea al elfo domestico que abre la puerta, se marea en las escaleras de caracol de la maldita casa, recorre cinco corredores y abre un imponente portón de madera de roble que da a la habitación de su amiga, sin llamar, porque para algo es una Wesley, entra en el cuarto.

Ahora puede afirmar que el destino la odia. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Es imposible que el universo pueda ser tan cruel. Pero lo es. Ve a su amiga cubierta hasta la nariz y abrazada a su peluche de dragón.

-Dime que estas en la cama con esa pinta porque estas probando un nuevo tratamiento de belleza por favor...

-¡Oh Rose! Por Merlín, evidentemente...

-¡No quiero oír hablar de evidencias!¿Cómo es posible que mis mejores amigos estén con gripe? ¿Pensaban que esto me iba a ayudar a superar el trance del baile?¡¡¡POR QUE NO ME AYUDA!!!

-Rose-tose fuertemente- no seas dramática, y no deja de lado ese Rosecentrismo... que la tierra no gira entorno a ti...

-Mira Laia, no me hagas preguntarme porque dos personas se ponen enfermas a la vez porque lo único que se me ocurre es que hayáis compartido saliva.- A Laia se le suben los colores notablemente.- No voy a preguntar y tampoco quiero saber, prefiero mantenerme inmutable hasta después del baile.

-Cariño ve al baile, -contesta cambiando de tema y superando sus colores.- diviértete, conoce algún chico maravilloso, restriegaselo a Scor y listo.

-¡No! -Contesta una castaña muy enfurruñada- ¡Oh! Tengo una idea … compartiré tu dolor y el de Al por no ir al baile-recorre las distancias que las separa y se tumba casi encima de su mejor amiga.- ¡Respirame cerca! ¡No! ¡Mejor! Escupeme en la boca así tendré más posibilidades de enfermar.- Tras ellos abre sus labios y entresaca su lengua.

-Por Dios Rose, no te voy a escupir en ninguna parte y menos en la boca ¡NO SEAS COCHINA!-Contesta alejándola con cara de asco.-Además así, al menos, si vas, podréis arreglar un poco las cosas o hacer que los próximos meses con vosotros sean soportables... porque lo que han sido los últimos no podrían haber sido peores. Además como sigas con ese mal aspecto te convertirás en una de las almas errantes que andan por el castillo y todo será culpa de ese rubio oxigenado y de tu estúpido orgullo.

-Me ofende que digas eso ¡Yo no soy tan orgullosa!

-Puuuuffff a otra con ese cuento. Toda tu familia es de Gryffindor, algo se te debe de haber pegado. Solo ve a la fiesta, ponto bonita y deja que la cosa fluya.

-Pero es que yo...

-¡Que dejes que las malditas cosas fluyan! -grita enfadada con la voz rasposa.- y marchate de mi habitación que tengo fiebre y al final te voy a tirar el termómetro a la cabeza.

-Pero Lai...

-¡FUERA!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mira su montaña de regalos de navidad aun apilada a un lado del escritorio, no hay ninguno de él, nunca había pasado unas navidades sin un obsequio suyo, se siente intranquila y solo puede pensar en que su amistad solo es un reflejo de lo que era, por no decir que no existe. A día 31 con las manecillas del reloj sobre las 8:45 no deja de pensar con nervios la manera adecuada de mirarle, de saludarle, hiperventila y se retuerce las manos nerviosa.

El pelo recogido. El maquillaje ligero. Un vestido verde, verde Slytherin, o como prefiere decir su madre, verde esperanza. Ella no lo sabe pero es un autentico regalo para los ojos. Se mira al espejo, toma aire y se desaparece. La fiesta de fin de año de los Malfoy, el acontecimiento social del año la espera.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vestido verde esmeralda, situada en la otra punta de la mesa principal. Nunca ha estado tan lejos de ella. Ve como uno de sus mechones ondulados se escapa de su recogido y se pierde en uno de los laterales de su cara. Se ña ve nerviosa y poco sociable. Él casi no come, solo la mira y pierde el aliento por instantes.

Al terminar la cena ve como se desenvuelve entre la gente, tímida y hermosa toma ponche y charla con un estúpido auror condecorado, le odia. Escucha la primera pieza de un vals empezar, tiempo justo para acercarse a ella entre la multitud, voltearla y deslizar la mano por esa cintura suave que en la parte trasera esta desnuda. Comienzan juntos el segundo tema de la noche.

La nota rígida en sus brazos y a la par desafiante, se enfrenta su mirada.

-No me has saludado esta noche.- murmura el chico a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Tu tampoco .- Contesta brusca.

-Cuestión de perspectivas.- comenta con humor mientras la pega más a él y le estruja la tela verde de la cadera... porque su mano ha bajado considerablemente.-Bonito color, muy acorde con el sitio en el que estas.

-Es que quería concordar con el nido de serpientes en el que iba estar.-Sonríe con falsedad y se acerca a su oído aunque sabe que no debería hacerlo.- ¿Te gusta el resultado?

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto.- contesta acortando aun más las distancias y Rose se mosquea.

-No olvides que además de estar en un nido de asquerosos reptiles yo también soy uno de ellos y guardo mucho veneno en mi interior.-La mirada azul se fija en la gris amenazante.

-No lo olvido.

Rose mira a su alrededor. Cada vez están más lejos del punto central de la pista y más cerca de esas puertas imponentes y gigantescas.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Yo no soy una serpiente más del nido ...-le sonríe chulesco.- Prefiero más hipnotizarlas para que hagan lo que yo quiera.

Su voz ha sido siseante y sabe que después de hacerse tanto la dura ha caído en la trampa o mejor dicho, el hipnotizador de serpientes la ha vuelto a meter en la cesta. Se siente ridícula. La ha empujado al frío pasillo. Allí ella se planta y le mira tozuda.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo Malfoy.

-Tantos años de amistad y aun tratándonos por los apellidos.- Se acerca a ella y en un rápido movimiento la carga sobre sus hombros .- Pues si no es por las buenas será por las malas.

Rose se frustra porque sabe que es inutil desperdiciar saliva gritando, todos están en la fiesta, nadie la oiría. En cuanto al lugar al que la lleva, no le preocupa, sabe perfectamente a donde la encamina. Ella misma ha recorrido esos pasillos cientos de veces por su propio pie. La habitación de Scorpius no esta lejos.

Al cruzar la última de las puertas la suelta y la deja sentada sobre la cama cuidadosamente. Ella le observa desde allí, abre y cierra cajones. Rápido agarra algo y lo esconde en su mano. Se gira sonriendo y se dirige a ella.

-Yo solo quería darte algo... tengo algo para ti-comenta vacilante con la voz suave y dulce.-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no te envié regalo de navidad como siempre. Te lo quería dar cara a cara.

Sobre la colcha negra deja una cajita de terciopelo del mismo color. Observa a la chica expectante. Ella le devuelve la mirada, esta confusa. Toma el objeto entre sus manos y lo abre. Un anillo de lo que ella cree que es plata con una piedra esmeralda verde reposa en el interior. Ella se enfurece y adquiere conclusiones precipitadas.

-¿Qué es esto Scor?Ni siquiera somos ya amigos y me regalas esto ¿Qué intentas comprarme después de todos tus errores?

Le lanza la caja y comienza su camino pero no avanza mucho. El chico la acerca de la cintura. A pesar del forcejeo la atrapa entre sus brazos y la susurra al oído.

-Rose, dame una oportunidad para explicarme.

-La perdiste hace tiempo.

-Por favor dejame al menos un intento.- Escucha la cuenta atrás de lejos y comienza a murmurar.- Vamos a empezar bien el año...

Al llegar al uno la besa. Lo hace suavecito. Lame sus labios y acaricia su espalda desnuda para apretarla contra él hasta casi fundirla con su cuerpo. Comparten el aliento y Rose deja de pensar por un momento. Responde al beso delicado y le acaricia el cuello con una mano. Recuerda la noche de su primera vez juntos y lo que es peor el despertar y la soledad que ello conllevó. Se separa y esquiva su mirada para que no sepa cuanto le duele el corazón. Aun puede sentir el último rastro de su aliento en la boca cuando susurra:

-Habla, peor no me vuelvas a besar.

-Se que me he equivocada.- Se separa de ella y se deja caer sobre la cama.- Tenía... Tengo miedo de esto, de nosotros, no se como afrontarlo, todo se me ha hecho muy cuesta arriba. Eres mi mejor amiga, nadie podría sentir lo que yo sentí contigo aquella noche si solo se esta tirando a una amiga. Esto me supera. No pienses que me arrepiento, solo me asusta.

-Yo también estaba asustada.-dice sentándose junto a él.- Pero eso no explica porque me dejaste sola, ni porque te tiraste a Ashle al día siguiente .-Su mirada se ensombrece.- ¿No puedo ser tan importante para ti después de todo no?

-¡No!-Se acerca a ella y quedan cara con cara.- Te equivocas, tu eres lo más importante... eres lo único importante. Solo imagina por un momento que salimos juntos, imagina que te hago daño, que lo dejamos ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amistad? Además ninguno de los dos... ninguno queremos nada serio.

-¿Te importa dejar de decidir por mi?Primero te vas de mi lado sin consultarme si me parece bien o mal y ahora tienes la certeza que yo no quiero nada serio con nadie...¿Pues sabes qué?Dilo por ti, porque yo por lo nuestro, por nuestra amistad, o por esa relación de la que nadie te había hablado aquella noche pero que tu ya te encargaste de matar antes de nacer, haría lo que fuera. Yo daría hasta el último pedazo de mi por ti.

-Yo... Rose, no se lo que quiero … Llevo años viéndote como una amiga- junta su frente con la de ella.- Y ahora se me hace tan difícil verte como algo más.

Ella se enfría y se tensa a par y se escurre entre sus manos. Ha abandonado la cama y se ha encaminado a la puerta con tristeza, una que el rubio pocas veces había visto en ella.

-Por supuesto, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti ¿Demasiada sangre sucia en mi Scor? Sera mejor que te quedes con tu estúpido anillo porque esta visto que las cosas no van a volver a ser las mismas.-Dice con un agujero en el estomago tirando la joya al suelo.

Ya esta casi en la puerta cuando Scorpius se quiere dar cuenta,nada le ha salido como él pretendía, todo esta mal otra vez. Toma el anillo y la adelanta con un par de pasos, no piensa la acorrala, con ella no funcionaría, solo la habla bajito para no presionarla, le coloca suavemente el dedo en la mano en un descuido de la castaña.

-No es que no te quiera... nunca me ha pasado nada mejor... claro que te quiero.-Traga saliva.- creo que te amo... pero tengo que asimilarlo y dejar de engañarme, se que no voy ha encontrar en nadie lo que hay en ti. No lo malinterpretes, no solo eres lo suficientemente buena, eres más de lo que me merezco. El anillo es tuyo, no te trato de comprar si es lo que piensas -toma su mano- solo te doy lo que creo que es tuyo.

-Asimilarlo, cuando lo hayas hecho avisame, yo no puedo seguir así Scor, me duele demasiado.

Ella se suelta de su mano y camina fuera de la habitación dejando solo a un chico desolado, por no hablar de su alma que esta hecha pedazos en cada uno de los rincones de la mansión Malfoy.

_**Ya estoy mejor de mi gripe, ya sabéis de donde viene la inspiración de lo de Laia y Albus eh? :) bueno aquí os dejo la actualización. Espero que os guste, aunque es un capitulo excesivamente largo, hoy tengo mucha prisa porque tengo una semana muy ajetreada por delante y estoy hipermega agobiada así que tratare de actualizar el vienes que viene pero no prometo nada. Por cierto el vestido verde al que me refiero en finc es el que llevaba keira knightley en expiación, buscadlo en google y lo encontrareis.**_

_**Espero vuestras opiniones.**_

_**Agradecimientos (esta semana no me da tiempo a contestar a vuestros reviews, sorry pero la próxima vez prometo que lo haré):**_

_**MakiMalfo**_

_**Parvaty32**_

_**Diluz**_

_**Brinitonks**_

_**Memoriesofkagome**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	10. Comprobando la realidad

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_

* * *

_

**Comprobando la realidad **

Le había encantado el beso de la pasada noche. Sin connotaciones sexuales. Solo había querido acariciarla. La había sentido dócil entre sus labios. Le hubiese gustado curar las heridas que él mismo le había provocado en los últimos meses con solo un roce. Sin embrago, todo había sido inútil y estúpido. La había perdido, a su mejor, aunque también había perdido su propia cabeza. No sabía que hacer, estaba tan confuso... Una sensación que no le había dejado salir de casa, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que tuviese que volver a Hogtwarts el día cuatro.

* * *

Astoria estaba harta, agotada de ver a su hijo encerrado en su habitación quejándose, lloriqueando y sin hacer nada productivo. Había intentado hablar con él, había enviado a Draco a que le sonsacase y tampoco había funcionado. Por eso había acabado llamando a Albus, que a pesar de ser un Potter tenía mucha mano a la hora de tratar a su hijo. El chico ya estaba en la planta de arriba. También había avisado a Andrew, pero no había llegado, solo quedaba esperar.

Albus había subido al cuarto entre toses, estornudos y sonadas de mocos, restos de su aun de su reciente gripe, lo que no esperaba ver era a su camarada que quizá físicamente estuviese mejor pero que parecía encontrarse en una situación anímica lamentable. Su cara lo decía todo.

-Scor..¿Qué te …?- Pero no pudo seguir.

-La otra noche la bese. Al, tengo un problema.

El chico sonríe a su amigo y le da una palmadita en el hombro.

-Ilustrame.

-Creo que me he vuelto Rose-adicto. En el mundo muggle hay clínicas de desintoxicación para casi todo ¿Tu crees que tendrán también para esto? Lo peor de todo es que no se ni lo que quiero, ya le he echo mucho daño y la voy a terminar destrozando, no se que hacer.

-Me parece que simplemente necesitas tiempo.- Nota al rubio tenso como una percha con la mano sobre sus hombros.- No siempre se tienen las suficientes narices como para admitir que tu mejor amiga es el amor de tu vida.- Ve como el chico baja la cabeza y le sonríe para tranquilizarle.- Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que formas parte de ese grupo de serpientes asustadizas que pueblan el castillo... si hubieses un Gryffindor otro gallo nos cantaría.

-Lo siento por joderlo todo así. Me tienes que odiar, se que adoras a Rose, y a pesar de todo estas aquí... no se como pagarte...

-Pagame de momento con meterte debajo de una ducha porque tío, no te ofendas, pero apestas. Vamos a salir por ahí, apara que la olvides un poco yo te cuente el último cotilleo... que esta muy relacionado con mi gripe.- le guiña un ojo.- ya tendrás tiempo de arreglar lo de mi prima.

* * *

El anillo le había incinerado el dedo durante días. Le quemaba de una forma escandalosa y le retorcía el alma de una forma irrepetible. Por ello se lo había sacado de la mano y lo había puesto en una vieja cadenita para colgárselo en un lugar mejor, más recóndito y cerca de su corazón, que era donde realmente debía estar.

No entendía nada. No comprendía a Scorpius y para evitar futuras confusiones y tratar aclarar las cosas se había puesto los vaqueros, un jersey de cuello vuelto, el abrigo y las botas y se había marchado de casa para aparecer frente la puerta de Andrew.

Se retuerce las manos antes de llamar, esta nerviosa, sabe que lo que va a hacer no esta bien del todo. El timbre suena y ella mira su dedo que ha llamado sin que ella le haya dado permiso. Un joven sofocado abre a puerta principal.

-¡Rose!-Esta sorprendido- he quedado ¡¿Había quedado también contigo?!- Pregunta confundido .

-No … bueno...yo... es que.-Esta colorada y lo sabe igual que tiene la certeza de que ir no ha sido una buena idea.- Yo … ¡Venía a jugar al ajedrez! Eso es, a que juguemos juntos.

-¿De verdad?-Pone los ojos en blanco.- ¿Porqué me quieres volver a ganar? No será que has venido a otra cosa y no me lo quieres decir.

-Yo... yo...- se siente perdida y la ristra de tartamudeos comienza, incapaz de juntar dos palabras con sentido.- No... yo... ajedrez...

-Vale.-Ante el nerviosismo de su amiga decide tomárselo con paciencia .- Pasa y saca el tablero y ya de paso me cuentas lo que sea que te ocurre.

-¿No habías quedado?-pregunta dudosa.

-Un poco, pero no importa, pueden esperar.

Después de tres cuartos de hora, una larga batalla sobre el tablero y la reciente victoria que sonríe triunfante, el chico se atreve a preguntar.

-Dime que de verdad no querías jugar al ajedrez porque va a ser una escusa muy pobre cuando se lo cuente a Al y a Scor.- Se pone en pie y la mira desde arriba como un padre que espera impaciente la explicación del día.

-Lo siento. No, no era solo ajedrez... yo quería comprobar una cosa.

-¿Y ya lo has hecho?

-No, ya no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea.

-Si no lo has probado ¿Cómo vas a saber que es una mala ocurrencia?

-Vale... pero si lo hago me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie … solo es una comprobación.- Comenta poniéndose a dos palmos de él con el mismo nerviosismo con el que ha aparecido en la casa.

-Rose, no se lo diré a nadie . Te lo juro.-Dice levantando las manos en son de paz.- Somos amigos ¿no?

-Sí, supongo.-Se pone el pelo tras la oreja temblando.- Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Da un paso atrás.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?¿Si o no?-Dice sancando todo ese carácter tan propio de una Slytherin.- Pues bueno, no los cierres lo voy a hacer igual.

Le agarra las solapas de la camisa y junta sus labios con los de él. Le tantea y después se adentra en el beso, sin ansias, sin nada, porque es la verdad, no siente nada. Mientras un atontado Andrew cede y le devuelve justo cuando Rose decide parar porque ya ha sido suficiente.

-Esto no es lo mismo.-Afirma aun contra los labios de su amigo.-Vaya...

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta aun descolocado.

-Tu, aquella noche me dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que fuese...

De pronto Andrew recuerda a su amiga entre sabanas, totalmente vulnerable y con la mirada perdida, esa que no ha dejado de tener desde aquel día, que aun mantiene junto con sus kilos de menos que la hacen más frágil aun.

-Todo esto sigue siendo por Scor ¿verdad?

-Yo solo quería comprobar que podía ser como él. Que podía estar con cualquiera.- Agacha la cabeza.-Que se sentía igual, pero me equivocaba … No es lo mismo. Ni siquiera se parece. Siento haberte involucrado no quiero que te sientas utilizado... perdona soy una estúpida, no te quiero perder a ti también serían demasiadas perdidas en un tiempo muy corto.- comenta con la voz quebrada.

-A nadie le amarga un dulce.- la sonríe y trata de tranquilizarla a la par, se acerca y la abraza.- No tiene importancia todos nos sentimos confundidos a veces ¿Qué es exactamente eso que buscabas en mi pero que no has encontrado?

-Buscaba … Quería sentir. Quería que me temblasen las piernas, sentir la anticipación del beso en la boca del estomago, la embriaguez de estar cerca de alguien, quería quedarme en blanco, perder el equilibrio y encontrarlo en la otra persona. Bucaba poder encontrar en el aliento de la otra persona lo que a mi me falta. Darle hasta último trozo de mi y perder la cabeza pro esa persona.

-Vaya ¿Todo eso? Es normal que no lo hayas encontrado en mi. Ese sentimiento tan especial que andas buscando repetir no abunda mucho por ahí de echo solo se puede encontrar una vez o como mucho un par.-Acaricia su mejilla con ternura.- Es eso a lo que llaman amor y no suele ser muy habitual.- Pone los ojos en blanco y fija la mirada en su amiga.- Tu estas enamorada de él, y me parece que no es necesario decir nombres, y el otro idiota también lo esta de ti, ahora solo queda que dejéis de marear la perdiz y os tiréis a la piscina … porque sinceramente empezáis a aburrir.

* * *

Cuando Andrew llega a casa de los Malfoy, Scor y Al están a punto de salir cansados de esperarle.

-¿Pero dónde has estado?-Pregunta el chico de los Potter dándole suavemente en la cabeza.

-¿Has visto a Rose?- Suelta un desesperado y demacrado Scor.

-Vamos a salir para olvidar no para que nos des la paliza ¿recuerdas Scor?- comenta un Al hastiado de la situación.

Andrew esta a punto de decírselo todo, el beso, lo que ella siente e incluso lo que él debería hacer para que finalmente todo se arreglase pero no lo hace. No se lo dice porque se lo ha prometido a cierta castaña.

-No, no vi a Rose … solo me entretuve con una amiga.

* * *

_**Lo primero de todo me gustaría disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, he estado de viaje durante una semana y dos días y esperaba que antes de eso me diese tiempo a actualizar pero no fue así, de hecho termine la maleta 40 minutos antes de tener que tomar el tren... ¬¬ como de costumbre dejándolo todo para el final. El caso, esta semana seré buena y trataré subir dos capítulos antes del domingo. **_

_**Otra cosa que os quería decir es que MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por vuestro apoyo. La verdad, es que he escrito varias historias para fanfiction y nunca había recibido tanta atención, me siento realmente arropada y eso me inspira muchísimo y me emociona a la vez.**_

_**A pesar de que he subido tarde y que el capitulo es un pelin aburrido me gustaría saber que pensáis de él y de como ha quedado y que me contéis las expectativas que tenéis de la historia (vamos básicamente como siempre :)).**_

_**Agradecimientos por ser tan buenos lectores a :**_

_**Sui24: Me sentí super agradecida de encontrar todos los reviews que me encontré hace unas semanas, gracias por prestarle tanta atención a la historia, me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y espero que me digas que te pareció este capitulo. **_

_**Alejandra: Hola!! como va espero que esta semana estés menos atareada … En cuanto a tus dos preguntas: no Scor no aprende la lección va en el genoma del genero masculino no hacerlo al igual que el no tener claro sus sentimientos. Espero que te guste este capitulo MUCHO.**_

_**Leilita Malfoy Wesley: aquí tienes más jejejeje me hizo mucha ilu de que te los leyeses de una sola sentada porque eso significa que te enganchó y espero que lo siga haciendo.**_

_**SmagicRose: Siempre es un placer tenerte de lectora espero que este capitulo te guste y si tienes alguna crítica constructiva que me lo hagas saber. Gracias por interesarte por la historia. **_

_**MakiMalfoy: Por partes como dijo Jack el destripador: El anillo no es de compromiso que estos como ves no van tan rápido … pero el desenlace de eso lo tendrás más adelante jejejeje. En cuanto a la gripe repentina de Laia y de Albus tendrás respuesta en el próximo capitulo. Espero que disfrutes de este.**_

_**Parvaty32: jope me alegro un montón de que te parezca fabuloso solo espero que este capitulo te parezca la mitad de bueno y que no te decepcione. Por cierto ¿Como can las **__**cosas por Chile?¿Mejoran?**_

_**Brinitonks: aquí tienes la continuación jejeje espero que te guste.**_

_**Memoriesofkagome: Te prometo arreglo en menos de 3 capítulos más juas juas … si te preguntas como lo se... bueno es que yo los escribo :).**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	11. Retomando

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Retornando**

* * *

_**Para este capitulo recomiendo:**_

_**-Ninguno de dos de Maldita Nerea para el principio.**_

_**-Feels like the first time de Corinne Bailey Ray para el final del capitulo.**_

**_

* * *

_**Esta harta del amor, de los enamorados y de los besuqueos. Asqueada del universo, Rose no piensa compartir compartimento con Laia ,Albus y su romance recién estrenado. No lo soporta. Y no es que no se alegre por Laia ni de su primo, porque si que lo hace, se siente feliz por ellos. Pero con un corazón lleno de tiritas y vendajes viejos le duele ver escenas de amor y más si es su mejor amiga metiéndole la lengua en la boca a su primo ¡¡PUAG!!

Únicamente por eso ha decidido buscar otro lugar que este vacío, no piensa compartir con ellos, antes muerta. Hasta que no pasen por el periodo de empalagamiento no piensa mantenerse más de diez segundos en la misma habitación que ellos. Un compartimento sin nadie en él, quiere uno ya y si no lo encuentra se queda en el pasillo con su baúl.

Por suerte ve uno, el último del vagón final.

* * *

Al esta enamorado y Scor se siente muy bien por ello. Sí, se siente orgulloso de su amigo, porque sabe que la lógica y dulce Laia le llevara por un buen camino. A pesar de ello no puede compartir espacio con ellos, no quiere ver imágenes de comedia romántica para eso ya tiene el cine, le parece bien que Andrew lo soporte y se quede con ellos pero él no puede. Busca otro compartimento vacío, recorre el tren, vagón por vagón hasta llegar al final de los finales donde puebla el silencio por la ausencia de gente. Ante su sorpresa el que creía inhabitado no lo esta tanto, ella esta allí, la ve leer y maldice por lo bajo al destino porque esta claro que es a la única persona en la tierra a la que aborrece porque siempre pone en marcha toda su maquinaria para joderle. Se queda en el pasillo con la respiración acelerada. Su corazón bate a una velocidad inigualable y cuando ella le dirige la mirada llega a la conclusión de que pronto tendrá un ataque cardíaco.

Rose abre la puerta, le mira de arriba abajo con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Vas a pasar o te piensas quedar pasmado mirándome todo el viaje?

-Yo... es que pensé …

-Anda pasa que compartir el mismo oxigeno unas horas ni nos matara ni arreglara lo nuestro.

Ella le sujeta la puerta para que pueda entrar con sus cosas y el minutero comienza a correr con hora de comienzo a las 2:15 del medio día.

* * *

_**2:15 o la forma de guardar las cosas cerca del corazón **_

Tiene que reconocer que odia ese silencio pesado que se ha instalado entre ellos y que le hace recordar los buenos tiempos en los que no paraban de reír y parlotear. Lo único bueno de la situación es que puede observarla y eso le encanta. Desde las botas pasando por esa pecaminosa cadera enfundada en los vaqueros que tanto le gustan, la sudadera suelta que disimula ese par de... Oh por dios tener ese tipo de pensamientos no puede ser sano … ella es toda una belleza. Y con eso se refiere a que a parte de todo esta buena, porque nos vamos a andar con rodeos. Esta loco por esa melena castaña y la forma en la que sus manos recorren sus mechones, sus finos dedos... De pronto el cabreo le inunda de una forma que supera la media.

-¿Y el anillo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Y el jodido anillo que te di Rose? ¿Lo has tirado? ¿Lo has hecho? -Se levanta y se acerca a ella con los puños apretados.- ¡Contestame!

-Tu me lo diste y yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana con él... Después de todo no puede ser tan importante para ti partiendo del hecho de que me lo diste a mi, que ni siquiera soy nada.

-Rose no me cabrees y dime donde esta y que has hecho con él porque te lo dí porque era importante para mi que lo tuvieras ¿D-O-N-D-E E-S-T-A?

-Vete a la mierda y metete en tus asuntos yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana con el jodido anillo, incluso tirarlo por una alcantarilla.

-¿No lo habrás hecho?

-¡Qué no te importa lo que yo haga!-Le grita con frustración con la mano sobre su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón.- ¡Olvidame!

-Vale, vale... No te lo preguntaré más, solo esperaré a que tu me lo digas...

-Estupendo.

Y ese estúpido silencio volvió.

* * *

_**3:15 o como volver a comer ranas de chocolate**_

El carrito de los dulces se huele desde antes de que legue al último vagón. Scorpius espera con una sonrisita medio oculta, que Rose llegue corriendo hasta la puerta para pedir una enorme caja de ranas de sabores como siempre hace porque por algo es hija de Ron Wesley, Sin embargo, no lo hace, y eso es cuanto menos extraño. Ella siempre ha comido más que la mayoría de los chicas y en ocasiones más que algún que otro chico.

No es como esas adolescentes que tratan de ocultar que realmente comen con tal de que el chico que le gusta no se den cuenta de que son humanas.

-¿No vas a comprarte nada?

-No.- Ni siquiera levanta la mirada del libro.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo hambre...

-Pero...

-Que no tengo hambre ¡Vale!- Le grita exasperada.

La observa,y a pesar de que hacía tiempo se había fijado que había adelgazado bastante hasta ese momento no se había fijado en como se le marcaban los nudillos, los huesos de la muñeca e incluso sus pómulos sobresalían aun más en sus hundidos carrillos que antes habían sido saludables y llenos de vida. Se enfada, esta furioso, con ella y consigo mismo porque sabe que él origen de los problemas de su amiga es su comportamiento. Sale de la estancia y a la vuelta además de venir acompañado de su frustración trae consigo una caja de ranas de sabores gigantesca y chocolate autocalentable. Lo deja al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta desconcertada.

-¡Cometelo!

-No quiero- Contesta tozuda.

-O te lo comes o te lo tragas a la fuerza y te aseguro que no es razonable ¿Lo has comprendido?

-Es que...

-¡Nada!

Ella baja la mirada le da un sorbo al chocolate, toma un rana . Se siente estúpida y humillada.

-Que sepas que no me lo tomo pro tu amenaza... no me das miedo...-comenta por lo bajo.-Lo hago porque de pronto me apeteció.

* * *

_**4:15 o el mejor modo de restaurar cosas**_

El libro resbala de su mano al sillón, da cabezadas, el pelo le tapa la cara y Scor no ha visto una cosa más tierna en su visa. Se sienta junto a ella, recoge el libro y la recuesta sobre sus piernas. Acaricia su pelo castaño, sus ondas se le antojan deliciosas como aquella noche que ambos compartieron. De pronto ese recuerdo le trae otros, como aquel tan alejado en su memoria, ese que le recuerda que no tomo medidas para evitar un embarazo y de lo que no se a preocupado hasta ese momento. Se horroriza y se agobia. Su mano que hasta ahora descansaba entre el ondulado cabello de su amiga de desliza hasta el vientre de la misma . Respira profundo, lo cierto es que adoraría tener un hijo con ella, una vida en común, pero espera que aunque él no se preocupara del "asunto" ella lo hubiese hecho pro los dos porque no le gustaría traer al mundo a un niño cuando ni siquiera tiene una familia. Debería preguntarle … intentar saber pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin resultar brusco? Sin parecer insensible... No querría que ella se sintiese degradada ni humillada. En ese momento se aclaran muchas cosas pero otras tantas se mantienen espesas.

Nota como se revuelve entre sus brazos y como desde debajo de un mechón de pelo le observa contrariada y somnolienta.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta entre bostezos.

-Rose, no podemos seguir así.

-Ya te dije que cuando asimilases ...-Contesta cansimamente.

-¡No! Sí seguimos así haciéndonos daño entre nosotros, porque por si no te has fijado no hemos mantenido una conversación no hostil en todo el viaje, no solo haremos añicos nuestra amistad que ya es suficiente sino que tampoco habrá un futuro para un "nosotros" ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Rose le mira en silencio, pensativa, ya más alejada de él y reflexiona. Sabe que él tiene razón, como siempre.

-¿Qué propones?

-Que comencemos por restaurar nuestra amistad y después ya veremos que sale de todo esto.

-Bien -dice indecisa.- me parece apropiado.

-Pero esta vez con amistad de verdad dejando a un lado el hacernos daño.

-De acuerdo.- Le sonríe.- Todo arreglado...

-¿Sin rencores?

-Bueno más o menos...

Scorpius la atrae y la abraza. Ninguno nota como unos ojos desde afuera les observan y escanean. La acaricia el rostro suavemente y a pesar de que el titulo de amigos no le permiten ese tipo de confianzas lo hace, la besa suavemente en los labios, es un rozo casto y en el fondo no quiere decir nada, solo estar cerca de ella, se retira con lentitud. Los ojos que les observan desde el exterior se cierran con dolor y derraman lagrimas amargas mientras que un par de pies corren lejos de allí sin hacer ruido.

-Scor esto no...

-Lo se, te prometo que seré bueno, el mismo de siempre.

-Te creo.- Se deshace del abrazo y se centra en los ojos grises de su compañero, sonríe.- Confío en ti Scor.

-Necesito saber...Yo...-Titubea, a punto de hacerle a su amiga la pregunta del millón esa que tiene tanto miedo de hacer desde hace unos minutos.

-Dime, ahora si que no te voy a gritar, palabra.

-Nada.- es un cobarde y no quiere estropear lo recién arreglado.- Solo que me alegro de que todo este bien.- Agacha la cabeza avergonzado de su propio miedo.- no puedo vivir sin ti...

-Voy a cambiarme.- Sonríe radiante.

Rose sale del apartado en busca de un baño dejando a un Scorpius ensimismado en ella y con él miedo a preguntar.

* * *

_**Como podréis comprobar he actualizado pronto con un capitulo un poco más largo, espero que os guste un montón y que me contéis que os ha parecido.**_

_**Creo que actualizaré la semana que viene ya pero puede que si tenéis un poco de suerte y yo estoy tan motivada como últimamente tendréis capitulo para finales de esta semana ...pero no quiero que os hagáis ilusiones que luego pasa lo que pasa **_

_**Agradecimientos a todos los que a pesar de estar de semana santa me han escrito y animado por continuar, no me da tiempo a contestar los reviews pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo capitulo... es que tengo trabajo que hacer (hay gente que nunca esta de vacaciones) que difícil es ser estudiante y becaria a la vez ¬¬:**_

_**Sui24**_

_**Alejandra**_

_**SmagicRose**_

_**Parvaty32**_

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	12. Días de enero

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Días De Enero**

En las últimas dos semanas ha recuperado a Rose en todo su esplendor. Vuelven a ser suyas sus sonrisas a primera hora de la mañana, ha recuperado el asiento que le pertenecía al lado de la chica en todas las clases , las horas de estudio entre estantería y estantería y por supuesto sus visitas a los entrenamientos. Rose vuelve a ser la otra parte de él y Scorpius no puede ser más feliz. La confianza se ha restablecido entre los dos.

Su renovada amistad queda patente en cada gesto. A lunes por la mañana, el chico ya esta sentado en el gran comedor para el desayuno, aparta un Muffin* para Rose, quien al entrar no puede ocultar una sonrisa. Corretea ansiosa hasta su sitio, coge el bollo y hace aparecer un café con leche al tiempo que se coloca la falda y besa a Scorpius en la mejilla. Muy cerca de la boca del chico susurra un gracias. En el otro extremo de la mesa una melena rubia hace estallar su propia taza y abandona el lugar corriendo. Ellos no la miran porque después de todo, nada más importa.

* * *

Llevaban horas en la biblioteca, habían visto las miradas cómplices de Al y Laia, se habían dado cuenta de las manos de ambos bajo la mesa y no habían podido hacer otra cosa que sonreír cuando ambos habían desaparecido entre los estantes para: "buscar un libro muy importante" y que al parecer estaba muy bien escondido porque llevaban ya bastante buscándola.

-Me parece que todo va bien entre ese par de dos.-Susurra Scorpius.

-¡Oh!Sí ¿No me digas que aun Al no te ha dado detalles innecesarios?Porque Laia si lo ha hecho.- Comenta una Rose Colorada.

-Lo intentó, pero solo Andrew le prestó atención yo me volví sordo de pronto.

-¡Que suerte tienes!¡Sordera repentina! ¿Por cierto dónde esta Andy?

-Creo que esta viéndose con una "amiguita" de Ravenclaw ¿Por qué te interesa?No me digas que ahora has cambiado de gustos.- Dice demasiado cerca de la cara de la chica.

-Creo que te quedaras con las ganas de saberlo.- Contesta picaramente, Scor frunce el ceño.

-Tienes que estar de broma...

Se acerca suavemente al oído de su acompañante, le retira los mechones rubios, pone la mano en su pantalón, sobre el muslo y comienza a susurrar.

-¡Oh! Vamos Scor.- Roza el lóbulo con los labios en cada palabra.- No me digas que estas celoso...- se humedece la boca y muerde suavemente un trozo de piel de la oreja, al soltarlo sigue susurrando y el chico siente un escalofrío.- Ya sabes que yo solo te necesito a ti.

El rubio se ha quedado congelado en su sitio, con toda la sangre de su cuerpo en un lugar determinado a en pleno punto de evaporación. Mira a la chica que se pone en pie y recoge sus cosas. No son los únicos ojos que se fijan en ella, pero el dueño de esta última mirada sale de la biblioteca silenciosamente a pasado rápido sin que nadie lo note

-Yo te prometí que me portaría bien por nuestra amistad.

Ella ya lo ha recogido todo de encima de la mesa y lo ha metido en su mochila, incluso la varita. Se le acerca para dar por terminada la conversación.

-Pero yo nunca te dije que sería buena.

-¿A dónde vas?- Susurra en una voz que intenta ser baja pero que supera los decibelios permitidos.

-A mi habitación. Yo ya he hecho los deberes... No como tú que has dedicado toda la hora a mirarme.

Rose sale de la biblioteca feliz por dos motivos, el primero es haber puesto nervioso a Scorpius y el segundo es que ha comprobado que él siente algo por ella, aunque sea diminuto que le ha hecho tirarse horas mirándola. Antes de dirigirse a Slytherin entra en el baño, como siempre que permanece toda una tarde en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, esta vez el lugar parece diferente, más tenebroso.

-Nox.

Saca la varita de la mochila, rápida, tira la bolsa al suelo y se pone en guardia porque esa voz no sonó muy amistosa.

-Lumus.-La ve, con el pelo rubio revuelto y sus esplendorosos ojos azules de un tono rojizo de tanto llorar.- ¡Ashle! ¿Qué te ocurre?¿Estas bien?

-Expeliarmus.- La varita de Rose vuela y ella corre a buscarla.- No intentes ser mi amiga¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Mi ruptura con Scor fue tu culpa como el año pasado. Eres una pequeña sabandija, y no vas a salir viva de aquí.

Con la varita en la mano, se remanga la chaqueta del uniforme y se prepara para atacar cuando vuelve a ver un rayo de color ambarino,pasa muy cerca de ella.

-Everte Statum.- La rubia cae el suelo por la perdida de equilibrio.-¿Te crees que te puedes meter siempre en medio, eres una arrimada y Scorpius solo te utiliza. Tarde o temprano volverá a mi .- Las palabras de la chica le desarman y le dejan paralizada para recibir un nuevo hechizo.- Depulso.

La castaña se recoge el pelo aun tirada en el suelo y desde allí utiliza algo que le enseño su madre.

-Avis oppugno

Para sorpresa de Ashle se ve rodeada de canarios que la atacan con saña y de forma incesante. Mientras que Rose corre a la puerta.

-Collaportus.- La chica se ha deshecho de la bandada de pájaros y la mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Tiene que ser una pena, ser amiga del chico más guapo de Slytherin y que solo te quiera de paño de lagrimas, para echar un polvo y poco más, porque ni siquiera quiso repetir por lo que que me dejo... Frustrante ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo …?- Rose camina hacia atrás mientras que ella se acerca.

-¿Que cómo lo sé? Nenita es que a mi Scorpie me lo cuenta todo ¡Bombarda Maxima!

-Aresto momentun.- El conjuro para por un segundo, tiempo exacto para salir de su posición, escapar de la explosión y lanzar otro hechizo.- Ascendio.

Ashle flota y se enfurece mientras trata de bajar del techo a donde a sido subido gracias a Rose. Deja su parloteo malicioso y decide luchar de verdad.

-¡Confundus!

-Protego-Rose intenta caminar pero no avanza mucho.

-¡Cruciatus!-Cae al suelo y grita, grita muy fuerte.- No te esperabas eso ¿verdad? ¡Incarcero! -Las manos y piernas se atan con una cuerda y comienza a patear el cuerpo inerte que permanece inconsciente en el suelo.- Espero que aprendas la lección y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi chico.- a rubia se acerca a la puerta, la desbloquea y desde allí mira a Rose.- Uis ya me parecía que me faltaba algo ¡Fiendfyre!

Las llamas comienzan a devorar el cuarto.

* * *

Estaba feliz y en las nubes a partes iguales, porque Alice de Ravenclaw le había dejado besarla y porque además había permitido que la metiese mano en la primera cita y hay que reconocer que muy pocas chicas se dejan. Sonríe, y de no ser por ese asqueroso humo que sale del baño de las chicas la dentadura de Andrew hubiese sido más grande. Se acerca a la puerta con la varita en alto. Con sorpresa descubre el fuego devorandolo todo, pero no es eso lo que llama su atención.

-Rose... ¡Fiendlocked!

El fuego ha desaparecido dejando la estela calcinada a su paso. Se acerca corriendo al cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo y de pronto siente pánico, ganas de llorar y no sabe que hacer. Toca su cuello, toma su pulso y descubre que esta viva, inconsciente pero viva, atada pero viva.

-Finito.

Las cuerdas desaparecen de sus articulaciones y decide no llevarla a la enfermería. La toma en brazos y corre rápido a las mazmorras. La mete en su cama y cierra la cortina. La agita con una mano, pero nada, no despierta, palpa su piel y descubre varios huesos rotos, además de múltiples heridas y rasguños. Respira profundo. Sabe que la debería llevar a la enfermera para que la examinase pero ¿Qué le diría del fuego?¿Y de como se la encontró atada?¿Y si metía a Rose en un lío?

-Enervate

Los ojos de la joven se abren lentamente, comienza a respirar suavemente, su boca se quiebra en una expresión cercana al llanto.

-Duele...

-¿Dónde? Dime donde te duele.

Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lagrimas, se lleva la mano al pecho y susurra un leve "aquí", se refiere al corazón.

-Rose, cariño, escucha, eso lo arreglaremos más tarde, me tienes que decir donde te duele más porque tienes varios huesos rotos y tengo que saber por donde empezar.

-Me echaron un Cruciuatus.- contiene una lagrima.-Me duele todo, pero donde más me duele es aquí.

La chica se señala un lado del pecho, justo donde debería haber una costilla sana, al tacto se adivina rota. Entre muchos "Braquiam Emendo", bastantes "Episkeyo" y litros de agua oxigenada pasan lo que queda de tarde. Cuando Andrew termina, se sienta junto a una Rose devastada. Necesita saber que a ocurrido y quien es el responsable.

-¿Me vas a decir quien te ha hecho esto?

-Ya no importa.

-¡Claro que importa!- Grita desesperado.-El Cruciatus es una maldición prohibida, podría ir a la cárcel, encima te ha estado a punto de quemar viva y tenías más huesos rotos que sanos.

-Los huesos son lo que menos me duele.

Rose le mira a los ojos y Andrew adivina un dolor que va mucho más allá de lo físico que llega a rozarle lo más profundo. Porque no deja de preguntarse como diantres sabia esa rubia teñida lo que había pasado entre ella y Scor. Se siente confundida y perdida.

-No quiero estar más aquí, él me verá...

-Cuéntamelo y te prometo que después llamará a Laia para que cuide de ti, prometo enviarte comida directamente desde las cocinas, pero necesito saberlo.

La chica suspira y comienza a contarle todo, desde el principio, lo que recuerda, porque después de un cruciatus las cosas siempre se ven más difusas.

* * *

Rose tarda y Scorpius espera en el gran comedor con el sitio guardado exclusivamente para ella para que se sienten juntos. Ve a parecer a Laia con Andrew, el chico se sienta junto a él y ella justo enfrente.

-¡Ey! Que ese era para Rose.

-No va a bajar.- comenta con voz seria, triste y con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Cómo que no va a bajar?¿Esta bien?-Pregunta preocupado.

-Preguntáselo a tu amiguita la rubia peliteñida.- Dice Laia con veneno en la sangre.

-¿Qué amiguita?¿De qué …?

-Dejalo Scor no lo vas a entender.- Andrew siente pena por a confusión de su amigo porque probablemente él no tenga la culpa de nada, pone la mano sobre su hombro.- Ya veras como todo se soluciona y no es nada.

Ashle entra en le comedor, pasa cerca de Laia en ese mismo instante y se sienta unos asientos más adelante. Andrew no puede evitar que la chica se levante ande con su plato de sopa caliente entre las manos y se lo tire por la cabeza a la rubia.

-Ojala y salgas hirviendo bruja mugrosa.

Ha escupido cada palabra y ha salido del gran comedor ante la un Scorpius que no puede creerse lo que ha visto y un Andrew que se echa las manos a la cabeza.

-Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo lo que ha ocurrido con Rose … Porque no me creo que Laia tenga tendencias psicópatas y vaya tirando platos de sopa por ahí.

-Pero...

-¡Quiero saberlo ahora!

* * *

_**Otro capitulo para esta semana y ya el último por lo menos hasta el domingo de la semana que viene porque, es matemáticamente imposible que suba más hasta al menos el día 11. **_

_**Por cierto ya no soy HonneyGranger... me he reconvertido a Honeynesa porque quiero empezar a escribir de la serie Bones y me parecía mejor tener un nombre que no se vinculase a ninguna serie o libro y además se me hace más fácil de recordar porque mi canal en Youtube se llama así.**_

_**Os quería pedir opinión acerca de la batalla entre Ashle (no se si os acordais de ella fue la novia de Scorpius unos capítulos atrás) y Rose ¿Creéis que esta bien? Es que es la primera vez que escribo una batalla tan larga y he pensado que igual no quedaba del todo bien... no se. Me interesa mucho que me contéis que os parece el capitulo porque es un poco más dramático que los anteriores y no se si he acertado ¬¬.**_

_***Muffin: Lo nombro al principio del capitulo es como una magdalena muy gordita y grande que se suele comer mucho en los países anglosajones y que con la llegada de Starbucks se ha extendido bastante. Es de diferentes sabores: arándanos, chocolate, fresa y limón.... **_

_**Agradecimientos para:**_

_**MakiMalfoy:Como ves el malo de los malos más malos no es Andrew, pobre con lo bueno que es el chaval que hasta la cura y todo ¬¬ yo es que tengo debilidad por este personaje porque esta inspirado en un amigo y claro siempre es bueno jejeje. Por cierto me vas a permitir complicartelo un poco más porque es lo que estaba pensado desde el principio y pues bueno sin complicaciones no habría historia :).**_

_**Brinitonks:Bueno pues sí, tienen un momento de paz pero vamos que no va a durar mucho.**_

_**Sui24: Ains como me emociona que me llames escritora :) me metí en periodismo para ser una versión de lo que realmente es una escritora. Bueno pues ya sabes quien vio el beso. No entiendo porque todas le habéis ido a echar la culpa a Andrew pobre ...**_

_**Alejandra: aquí lo tienes los ve Ashle … Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo espero que te haya dejado expectante jejejeje.**_

_**SmagicRose: Cuando tenga un ratito me meto ha echarle un ojo a "Cartas por San Valentin" seguro que a mitad de semana estaré tan cansada que necesitare algo para relajar la mente y creo que lo haré con tu historia :). Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el anterior. A ver que me cuentas de la pelea.**_

_**Parvaty32: Más rápido aun que el anterior tatachachan y más largo, espero que también te guste y que no te parezca excesivamente dramático ¬¬ que lo es, ya lo se.**_

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo de que Scor es tierno y tonto a partes iguales. Ya te digo que va a tardar un poco en solucionarse … pero bueno, espero que al menos te vaya el drama porque si no lo vas a pasar mal Glups... **_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	13. Perderte

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Perderte **

-¿Por qué no quiere verme?- Grita un exasperado Scorpius a la puerta de la escalera de la chicas.

-Desconfía de ti.-Contesta una Laia seria.

-¿De mí?

-De ti. Ya te dije lo que Ashle le contó, o mejor dicho le escupió a la cara, sobre vuestra relación ¿Cómo podría saberlo si tú no se lo dijiste?

El rubio guarda silencio bajo la atenta mirada de un Andrew que le estudia detenidamente desde el sillón más cercano al fuego.

-Es cierto, le conté lo que había ocurrido, pero no le dije nunca quien fue la chica. Además ella lo tergiversó, todo, yo nunca le dije nada malo de Rose.

Laia se acerca, le acaricia el pelo brevemente y le susurra.

-Lo sé, sé que a pesar de que eres una pequeña serpiente nunca le harías daño a Rose. En otras circunstancias te dejaría subir peor la verdad es que no creo que sea recomendable estar encima de ella después de que haya sufrido un cruciatus.

El chico palidece. No lo sabía. Andrew lo omitió hábilmente para no asustarlo. Recuerda la noche de hace unos meses. El bebé ¿Y si está embarazada? ¿Y si lo estaba pero ya no lo esta? Y si... Un millón de Y sis pasan por su cabeza vertiginosamente.

-Tengo que subir. Tengo que hablar con ella y llevarla a la enfermería.

-Scor, escucha, ya te lo he dicho...-Susurra la chica sin levantar la voz.

-No lo entiendes... el bebé...

-¿Qué bebé?- Une cabos rápido y se le cuelga una sonrisa de la boca por la preocupación de su amigo y porque a buena hora mangas verdes, después de tanto tiempo venirse acordar de que quizá debió tomar medidas. Le mira a los ojos y le dice con un toque divertido en la voz.- Yo me encargué.

La cara de Scorpius a mudado a atónita.

-¿Cómo que tú...?

-¡Ay madre!Ella llegó al día siguiente de lo vuestro, le pregunté que sí había hecho algo para evitar situaciones poco deseadas … y ya que ninguno de los dos tuvo cabeza fui a por una poción del día después. Solucionado. No hay bebé ¿Más tranquilo?

-Sí...-Dice con los ojos acuosos de la decepción, lo cierto es que en el fondo se había hecho a la idea de que algo así podía haber pasado y no le disgustaba (todo lo contrario).- No … Un cruciatus … debería quedarme con ella a cuidarla.

-No quiere.

-Lo sé...

-Dejalo estar. Dale lo que queda de fin de semana.

-De acuerdo. Cuidala.

-Lo haré.

La besa la mejilla y lo último que ve de ella por las escaleras es su capa, mientras que él se sienta junto a su colega de casa.

-Gracias por curarla y estar con ella.

-También es mi amiga....¿Qué vas ha hacer con Ashle?

-Tendré una conversación con ella.

-Me esperaba algo más agresivo.- Comenta un pensativo Andrew.

-Te he dicho que tendré una conversación con ella.- Su mandíbula se endurece y sus ojos se vuelven doce tonos más fríos de lo habitual.- Pero no te he dicho en que términos será la conversación.

* * *

Domingo, aula abandonada de encantamientos.

Recibir le lechuza ha sido toda un sorpresa para ella, porque desde luego si su Scorpius le manda un mensaje para que se reúnan es obvio que irá porque que la quiera ver es una buena señal. Espera besos fogosos, manos donde no deben estar y pasión desenfrenada en el más amplio significado. Pero al traspasar el umbral de la puerta ni la acorralan, ni la acarician nadie la hace gemir.

Lo único que puede ver es un chiquillo rubio muestra unos amplios círculos morados bajo sus ojos y que permanece pálido con una revista en la mano. No retira de ella su expresión sombría y de pronto la rubia siente un escalofrió que la recorre.

-Mi amor ¿Qué te ocurre? Pregunta melosa.

-No me toques.- Contesta arisco retirándose de su lado.

-Pero...

-No he venido aquí para echar el polvo de mi vida.

En ese instante Ashle adivina porque la mando la carta, que hace realmente en esa clase asquerosa y tiene la certeza de que las cosas no son como ella creía, así que se pone a la defensiva porque sabe que va a necesitar todo su mal carácter.

-Ya te fue llorando esa mugrosa sangre sucia...-Grita despechada.- Pues que sepas que la podía haber hecho mucho más daño.

Él se ha convertido en un gigante, y en ese momento su 1,85 de altura se nota más que nunca, se acerca a ella amenazante con una media sonrisa tenebrosa.

-¿Sabes?Mi padre una vez me dijo que la honra de una mujer suele estar impoluta, o al menos parece estarlo. Pero que si alguien se la mancha, después es muy difícil de limpiar y volver a empezar de cero. Así que no me hagas jugar sucio porque me parece que si quieres tener un bonito matrimonio con algún descerebrado de sangre limpia no te interesa que le diga a todo el mundo que hace mucho que dejaste de ser virgen, por que creo que eso es aun importante para los sangre limpia ¿Cierto?

-No te atrevería.- Susurra tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a él.

-Tienes razón, yo no soy ningún cotilla pero algunos periodistas de Corazón de Bruja sí.

-¿Cómo?

La mirada perpleja de Ashle se refleja en la revista desplegada. La primera página de la misma está ocupada por un titular con letras grandes y voluminosas " LAS CONQUISTAS DE LA MENOR DE LOS TOMPSON". Los ojos de la chica de vuelven acuosos cuando lee las primeras lineas. Es el peor golpe que le han podido dar.

-¿Qué pensaste que te golpearía?-Pregunta mordaz.- Hay cosas que duelen más que una paliza y da gracias de que no te haya echado yo a ti un cruciatus porque ganas no me faltan. Yo que tu, y solo si quieres evitar esa maldición, mantente aleada de Rose.

Regresa sobre sus pasos triunfante, sonríe, se siente aliviado y no por e daño causado a su ex novia, sino por haber hecho lo correcto dando la cara por su mejor amiga-

* * *

A pesar de haber pasado un domingo en blanco, sin nada que hacer y mucho en lo que pensar. Rose. No es que no quiera visitarla, es que sabía que el perro guardián de Laia no le dejará verla, de hecho, esa chica se había convertido en una increíble guardiana que había decidido abandonar el intercambio de saliva con Albus para no separarse por nada del mundo de Rose.

El prefería esperar, porque seguro que el lunes "su chica", porque aunque lo intentase ocultar eso era lo que era "su chica" y sonaba muy bien, iría a clase como cada día de ña semana.

* * *

El gran comedor que esa mañana de lunes estaba a rebosar, era un hervidero de cotilleos acerca de Ashle y su vida sexual. Sin embargo, la ausencia de su castaña favorita, una vez más dejaba el comedor destemplado, ausente de vida y color, o al menos para él ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Debía de haber llegado ya, él le había guardado un sitio para que se sentasen juntos, se sentía ansioso y no lograba remediarlo.

-Me parece que no va a venir amigo.- Comenta recién llegado Andrew.- Acabo de ver a Laia llevarle una bandeja a la habitación y me ha dicho que aunque esta muy cabezota, aun se encuentra débil.

-No, ella no se puede perder una clase, nunca lo hace.-Se revela porque esta harto de esperar a que aparezca.

-Scor... Está delicada.- Susurra su colega.

El rubio apenas saborea el desayuno desde ese momento, solo traga , pensativo y triste. Recorre su camino a clase de "Historia de la magia" con el mismo espíritu desanimado y perdido que podría tener cualquier fantasma del castillo. No habla con sus amigos, es que no quiere, a pesar de que Albus, al corriente de toda la situación, lo intenta con creces.

No se lo esperaba, no tenía esperanza de verla y por las caras de Andrew, sorprendido, y Laia , preocupada, ellos tampoco. El rostro blanquecino, la figura notablemente más delgada, ojeras profundas, labios tirantes y amoratados y expresión ausente. Cruza la clase hasta primera fila y se sienta junto a un Scorpius muchísimo más feliz.

-Hola...- Es un susurro más que una palabra. Él coloca su mano sobre una de la de la chica, sobre el pupitre, se acerca y le susurra a la altura de su oído.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella asiente débilmente sin mirarle.

-¿Estamos bien? Quiero decir, seguimos siendo amigos porque entendería que...

-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo.

La clase da comienzo. Scorpius se siente bien por unos minutos hasta que dedica su tiempo a observar a Rose, que con aspecto por minutos más decadente toma apuntes. Se la ve débil y él sabe y certifica que su amiga no debería estar allí, que la debería haber mandado a la habitación de nuevo.

-Señorita Wesley ¿Puede salir a la pizarra a completar la linea temporal de lo hechos?

-Claro.

Se levanta y suevamente, en sus pasos parece que levita, toma la tiza y se pone frente al tablón grande y oscuro que se levnata frente a ella como un lienzo. Alza la mano para escribir pero nada se llega a marcar en la superficie lisa. La tiza cae y se parte en pedazos y esa Rose Wesley que usualmente solía estar sana cae al suelo con movimientos de muñeca rota, dejando escapar un suspiro, el último de la mañana.

El profesor se acerca seguido por Andrew que con el ceño fruncido le susurra todo lo ocurrido a la velocidad del rayo , Laia desaparece hacia la enfermería con el corazón en la boca y no deja de repetirse una letanía compuesta por "lo sabía" y "por favor que este bien, por favor". Scorpius ha corrido hasta ella la arrima hacia él y la abraza. Se siente terriblemente culpable

* * *

_**Supongo que estaréis un poco decepcionados con el capitulo porque no era lo que esperabais,si es así lo siento es que la inspiración cuando estas deprimida llega tarde y mal, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado. Queda poco para el final ya lo voy a visando.**_

_**El próximo capitulo estará o a finales de esta semana o a principios de la próxima, según como vaya de tiempo.**_

_**Hoy no contesto review porque a pesar de que aprecio MUCHISIMO toda la atención que esta recibiendo mi historia, son las 2:08 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que madrugar, en el próximo os contesto.**_

_**Agradecimientos para:**_

_**Maane deLaasa**_

_**Memoriesofkagome**_

_**Brinitonks**_

_**Sui24**_

_**Princesa Gryffindor**_

_**Alejandra**_

_**SmagicRose**_

_**Amelie Victoire Cobain**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	14. La forma de curar heridas

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**La forma de curar heridas**

_**Temas altamente recomendados para este capitulo:**_

_**Fidelity de Regina Spektor**_

_**New soul de Yael Naïm**_

_**Two hearts de Kylie Minogue**_

* * *

_**Capitulo dedicado a Sui24, porque a veces un review puede tatuar una sonrisa en una cara y cambiar un poco un capitulo.**_

* * *

La primera ducha de la mañana ha enfriado sus caldeados ánimos de la noche anterior, pero verla tumbada bocabajo con el pelo extendido por toda la almohada y la espalda morena desnuda le vuelve a calentar. Aun con la toalla puesta se tumba sobre ella y comienza a besar su nuca lentamente.

-Ron... no podemos volver ea empezar, tengo que ir al trabajo.

-Claro que podemos volver a lo de anoche.- Contesta con voz picara.- Yo ya estoy preparado.

Hermione gira la cabeza hacia los golpes que se escuchan desde la ventana para observar una majestuosa lechuza negra. Se deshace de su marido que gruñe algo que se acerca mucho a : "pajarraco del diablo". Permite que el ave entre, y toma el pergamino que porta en la patita, mientras que le atusa las plumas con la otra mano. De pronto lívida, deja escapar un gemido.

-Nena ¿Qué te …?

-Mi niña...- Comienza a llorar.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido a Rose?-Pregunta preocupado a la vez que se levanta rápidamente.

Lee la carta que Hermione pone en sus manos, la deja caer al suelo y comienza a vestirse todo lo rápido. Ella a terminado antes a pesar de que no para de llorar, le ha costado ponerse los vaqueros porque no veía el botón para abrocharlos y la manga de la blusa blanca se ha empapado de lagrimas. Ron la observa ya casí preparado para salir de casa, se acerca a ella con una suavidad nada característica en él, la abraza por la espalda y aspira su aroma para susurrarla al oído.

-Relajate, si fuese muy grave nos hubiesen mandado a San Mungo.

-Lo se, pero es mi bebé.

* * *

Contemplarla allí tumbada es un espectáculo triste y desolador. Toda la familia esta allí, al menos todos los primos, que no es poco, pero aun así se siente solo. Hugo, tiene la mente en blanco porque aunque desde que entraron en Hogtwarts Rose y él se habían distanciado, no significaba que no la adorase, es su hermana. James parece tan preocupado como él y por una vez pasan por alto al rubio oxigenado que permanezca sentado en la silla más cercana a esa cama acariciándole la mano, hablándole al oído bajito. Lo cierto, es que no sabe que le estará contando, pero es que tampoco lo quiere saber. Albus recién llegado, le ha comentado algo a James, solo ha sido un susurro, después avanza hasta quedar junto a Malfoy.

-Tío, vamonos.- murmura de forma imperativa poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico.- Scor.

-No quiero.- Contesta tozudo.

-Escucha, han avisado a los padres de Rose y ya estan de camino. Van a llegar y el tío Ron no e pondrá muy contento cuando te encuentre pegado a su princesita como una lapa, ya sabes que no se acostumbra a vuestra amistad.

El rubio asiente porque sabe que su amigo no está equivocado. Se acerca a la pecosa nariz de si amiga y la besa con ternura, después sale de la enfermería al paso de Albus, que parece que huye del peor de los tornados.

* * *

Ha dejado a Hermione en la enfermería con una Rose ya despierta. Sabe que su mujer necesita estar a solas con la niña, por eso la ha dejado trenzandola el pelo y hablando "de cosas de mujeres". Así un Ron menos enfadado que minutos antes camina raudo al campo de Quidditch. Ve a ese rubio endemoniado volar varios metros por encima de su cabeza y se siente furioso porque el chaval vuela incluso mejor que el hurón de su padre.

Scorpius le ve y comienza a descender, no ha hecho falta llamarlo, tiene una cara que se debate entre lo angustiado y lo ansioso.

-Señor Wesley ¿Esta bien Rose?

Ron se toma su tiempo para contestar, porque analizando su expresión algo de esa desesperación le recuerda a él mismo, y aunque nunca le ha gustado ese chico para su niña no si quiera como amigo, ahora comienza a entender muchas cosas. Se da por vencido.

-Ha despertado.- Una mueca de alivio.- Escucha chico, yo se que mi niña te importa, me hace falta que tu me lo digas, lo sé. También se que a veces te puedes sentir confundido y perdido, sobre todo cuando se trata de pasar de una amistad a algo mas serio.- Scorpius ahora se torna muy pálido.-Lo que quiero decir, no es que ahora me caigas bien ...No, es que yo se exactamente lo que se siente porque hace años que también estuve en tu lugar... salvando las distancias por supuesto.

-¿Usted sabe que Rose y yo...?

-Yo no se nada de lo que habéis hecho o dejado de hacer mi nenita y tu pero tampoco necesito, ni quiero, saberlo.- Contesta alarmado.- Solo quería que supieras que Rose ya sale de la enfermería y pensé que quizá tu quieras ayudarle con sus cosas ya que todos se han ido porque por alguna extraña razón nadie les dijo que saldría hoy.- Comenta significativamente para guiñarle un ojo dos veces y al final y que queden las cosas suficientemente claras.

-Sí señor.- Coge la escoba y comienza a correr.- Gracias señor.

* * *

Recorre los corredores del castillo, no disminuye su velocidad, le estorba la escoba y el uniforme. Llega a la puerta de la enfermería que permanece abierta de par en par y la observa de espaldas con esa bata que es tan poco favorecedora pero que a ella le queda tan bien, es de color azul grisáceo y se ata con tres pequeños nudos a la espalda. La trenza le cuelga recién hecha a un lado mientras mira tristemente el suelo.

Un Scorpius enternecido se acerca a ella lentamente, se coloca junto a ella sin que le oiga y toma la ropa de calle de la chica. Tan cerca como puede ponerse comienza a desabrocharle nudo a nudo ese camisón de hospital. Rose no le ve, pero sí le huele. Ese delicioso olor a hierva buena y menta.

-Scor, no deberías.... alguien puede venir.- Susurra casi sin respiración.

-Que mal pensada que eres.- sonríe pícaro.-solo venía a ayudare, nunca violaría a una pobre enfermita moribunda...

Termina de deshacer el último nudo y desliza la prenda por los hombros desnudos y pecosos solo cubiertos por el tirante del sujetador.

-Me gustas más con el pelo suelto.- Susurra en su oído.

Comienza a deshacerle la trenza, suavemente, metiendo sus dedos entre los bucles, haciéndole contener el aliento.

-No creo que...- comenta sonrojada.

-Solo intento vestirte nena... dejame hacerlo.

Una vez le quitó la ropa a tirones, pero nunca la ha vestido, y en ese momento esa estampa de Rose desnuda ante él con el pelo suelto y expectante es lo más erótico que ha pasado nunca por enfrente de sus ojos.

Toma la camisa, se posiciona frente a ella. Le mete las mangas a la par que le acaricia los brazos y las clavículas. Una cadena, pasa las yemas de sus dedos por ella, nunca la había visto, continua su camino que acaba ante de llegar a la profundidad de ese par de pechos, y allí lo ve, un anillo cuelga de la cadena, SU anillo. Sonríe, la mira a los ojos, para ver como ella apenada retira su medalla. Se siente aliviado de que no lo haya tirado. Él fija la mirada en la tela azul cielo que tapa esas dos redondeces tan prohibidas a los ojos de un amigo y se arrepiente de mirar porque ahora desea tocar. Abrocha los botones uno por uno, mientras la respiración de Rose se acelera. Por cada botón un trozo de piel acariciada, hasta llegar más abajo de su ombligo.

La chica se pone de pie a la par que un taquicardico Scorpius le pone los vaqueros, primero una pierna, después la otra. Nunca ha sentido una caricia tan suave. Palpa las caderas mientras que sube la cremallera, están demasiado cerca, quiere besarla pero en vez de hacerlo le abrocha el botón del tejano.

Rose se sienta en la camilla derrumbada pro la tensión del ambiente que ahora mismo se podría prender con una cerilla porque hasta el vaso de encima de la mesa esta en punto de ebullición y ella no esta mejor. El rubio se arrodilla a sus pies y con sus manos acaricia sus pies con devoción y le encaja cada bailarina, cual perfecta cenicienta.

Ambos se ponen en pie de nuevo. Están tan cerca... el acorta la distancia conteniendo el aliento para besarla en los labios pero en el último momento lo hace en pelo, para decir casi sin aliento "Vamos preciosa hay que descansar" a pesar de que en su interior querría aprovechar mejor la cama de esa enfermería.

* * *

Había dormido todo el día pero pro alguna razón todos estaban empeñados en que descansara y así estaba ahora, tumbada en la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando al techo.

Toma "Corazón de Bruja" y con el titular de ña primera página se le termina de pasar el sueño que podría haber tenido. "Los amores de la menor de los Tompson" e letras grandes y brillantes. Que coincidencia. Esa noticia tenía todo el sello Malfoy. Sonríe. Se levanta de la cama y decide bajar a la sala común para ver más de cerca la obra de su amigo porque esta segura de que es responsabilidad suya. El fuego permanece prendido en la sala común, una rubia cabellera asoma del respaldo de uno de los sofás verdes.

Rose siente que enrojece cuando ve a Scorpius que la observa detenidamente, recuerda esas manos anchas que recorrian su espalda esa misma mañana.

-No puedo dormir.- Murmura.

-Es normal si te dedicas a leer revistas indecorosas.-Comenta con la sonrisa en los labios.

Rose se sienta junta a él y se apoya en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Es curioso, creí que tu eras el único Malfoy que no había heredado el gen de extorsionador y resulta que eres todo un pequeño mafiosillo.

La chica acaricia el pecho masculino con los dedos, él se relaja y se recuesta en el sofá llevándosela a ella en camino.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo hice?

La colonia mentolada del chico la atonta y medio adormilada susurra.

-Tu eres el único capaz de matar monstruos por mi.*

Se termina de acurrucar en él y en ese instante Scorpius puede dormir porque el único motivo de su insomnio era su preocupación por ella.

* * *

***Creo que esta frase es de alguna canción que alguna vez escuche y que no volví a oír nunca, solo se me quedo grabada en la cabeza esta parte "matare monstruos por ti".**

**En cuanto al principio de Hermione y Ron … Hombre a mi la pareja nunca me ha emocionado, de hecho me ha empezado a gustar ahora... así que ya me diréis que os ha parecido este añadido.**

_**He tardado un poquito en actualizar pero es que quería que la escena de la enfermería de Rose y Scorpius quedase perfecta ¿Qué pensáis de la escena te-visto-y-sube-la-temperatura?¿Y del capitulo en general?¿Os gusta el final ?Aisn contadme porque yo creo que ha quedado muy bien pero no se que pensareis vosotros.**_

_**Una notita importante, empiezo los exámenes y tengo cuatro trabajos pendientes de entregar así que no podré actualizar como mínimo a finales del mes que viene, siento dejaros así a medias pero es que tengo prioridades y una de ellas son los estudios. Prometo que después lo retomaré , que yo no soy muy de dejar fanfic muertos, no me gusta hacerlo, así que no os preocupéis que después de los exámenes seguiré. Así que deseadme suerte. **_

_**Esta semana tengo agradecimientos especiales porque el apoyo para cuando una esta deprimida se cuenta cuadruple :**_

_**Memoriesofkagome: Bueno esto no es un capitulo integro de Scorpius pero tiene mucho de él, es muy protagonista, pero de todas formas tengo planeado un capitulo lleno de Scorpius en un futuro no muy lejano, ese irá dedicado a ti lo prometo :).**_

_**Brinitonks: aquí la tienes recuperada y más despierta que nunca. **_

_**Sui24: Tu review me ayudo mucho a animarme, no tienes ni idea de cuanto de hecho el capitulo va dedicado a ti XD así que espero que te guste.**_

_**Alejandra:Jo no se como lo haces pero siempre eres de las primeras en comentar y siempre me animas un montón. A mi me parece incluso mucho más tierno Scorpius en este capitulo que en el otro. Espero que a pesar de que vaya a estar desaparecido estas semanas sigas teniendo animo para hacer las tareas que te mandan los profes que no quiero ser responsable de suspensos que no sean propios XD.**_

_**Katurra:Guau … me dejaste impresionada porque leerse una historia de 3 capítulos del tirón no es tan cansado pero una de 13 … merece todo un aplauso (anotate un aplauso mental de mi parte XD). Me alegro de que te guste la historia … ojala que te siga gustando con el paso del tiempo. Nos leemos**_

_**DuendeDelParque: ¿Que te has leído las dos? Vaya!! Me siento muy alagada de verdad !! espero que te guste tanto este capitulo como para dejarme un review porque me haría mucha ilu.**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	15. Intentando la mejor jugada

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Intentando la mejor jugada**

Hace poco que el sol ha relevado a la luna. La luz entra por los ventanales y lo ilumina todo, lo llena todo de blancura y calidez. Scorpius despertó hace tiempo, la observa, su mente vuela a la noche en la que la abandonó en la cama y no desea volver ha hacerlo. La besaría en ese mismo instante con fuerza y fiereza como él desea, le arrancaría la piel de los labios a lamidas; pero no sería justo para ella. Por eso se acerca a una Rose que aun navega entre sueños y acaricia con sus , labios esa nariz pecosa, dulce y suave. Aspira su aroma y se emborracha de ella, al volver a abrir los ojos choca con ese par de lagos azul profundo y Merlín sabe que se quiere ahogar en ellos. La desea.

Rose ha despertado y a pesar de que pronto el chico se ha tensado como la cuerda de un piano, ella no lo nota, rezonga entre sus brazos, sonríe y le besa en la barbilla.

Scorpius vuelve a sentir miedo del vacío en la boca del estomago, de las mariposas que le revolotean, del deseo de consumirla y de mil cosas más. Y es que no lo puede evitar, sigue siendo un Malfoy y en su familia la valentía no fue una característica muy abundante.

-Buenos días mafiosillo ….

-Hola.- atina a contestar tragando saliva.

Se retira y emprende la huida a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta contrariada.

-Arriba.-Desaparece escalón tras escalón.

Rose no se lo puede creer, no entiende que haya vuelto a desaparecer, que sea tan cobarde.

-¡Mierda!-Exclama compungida, se levanta y desaparece rumbo a su cuarto llena de frustración.

* * *

Nota algo clavado en ella, unos ojos. Despierta y ve a Rose a los pies de su cara con mirada triste y enfadada a partes iguales. S tapa con la manta hasta la coronilla y se esconde a salvo en el último rincón de sus sueños.

-Hemos dormido juntos.- Escupe.

-Buenos días a ti también.- Contesta más que malhumorada.

-¿No me has oído? Dormimos juntos y el muy anormal en el mejor momento la vuelve a pifiar ¿Por qué lo hace?

-¿Que ha hecho?

-¡Qué no ha hecho más bien! Dormimos juntos después de meses y en vez de quedarse conmigo. Se va. Estoy harta de él y de su inmadurez.

Da vueltas como un león enjaulado.

-¿Harta?¿Eso significa que te vas a rendir?¿Vas a tirar la toalla?

-No, no es eso, quiero decir que voy a intentar mi mejor jugada, que por cierto aun tengo que planear así que se admiten sugerencias, y si no funciona entonces si que desistiré.

* * *

Scorpius ha tomado su escoba y a comenzado a andar dirección al campo de Quiddicht sin muchas ganas de jugar. Siente el apretón amistoso de Albus en su hombro.

-¿Qué tal Rose?

-Ella bien...

-¿Ya esta recupera...?

-¡Oye no me hagas más preguntas!

-¿Pero que te ocurre?

El rubio ya no aguanta más, se gira y encara a Albus.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Me pasa que por tu mala idea de ..."¿Porque no estáis juntos tu y Rose?"-Dice imitando un tono de burla.- Ahora me he enamorado más de lo que ya estaba antes, porque antes me gustaba … pero ahora … ahora todo ha cambiado y yo tengo un pelín de miedo.- Dice bajando el tono de voz.

Al se acerca pero no dice nada.

-Hasta tu tío sabe lo que siento por su hija ¿Es que se me nota tanto?

-Un poquito.- sonríe Potter.

-Me gustaría superar esto y que tengamos una relación normal.

-¿Y por qué no se lo propones y listo?

-No puedo, dijimos que seríamos amigos. Además lo acabo de volver a estropear... yo en mi linea como siempre. Dormimos juntos y yo salí por patas.- Ve la sonrisa picarona de Albus .- ¡Solo dormimos!

Andrew se acerca por el flanco derecho, corre con su escoba en la mano, preparado para un gran partido.

-¡Chicos!-Se fija en la cara de Scorpius y dictamina- ¿Pero que tripa se te ha roto? o mejor ¿Qué tripa te ha roto Rose ahora?

-Es que esto no tendría que haber pasado así, no entraba en mis planes así. Yo tendría que haber salido con un millón de chicas hasta al menos los 20..

-Pero Scor si el millón de chicas lo cumpliste el año pasado... si cumples otro millón de chicas empezaras a repetir...- murmura Andrew con el ruido de fondo de las risas de Albus.

-Y ella tendría que haber salido con otros tantos...- sigue pensando en alto el rubio.

-Eso es imposible, mi prima ya ha salido con medio Hogtwarts.

El chico rueda los ojos y concluye con las que eran sus predicciones de futuro.

-Deberíamos tener una relación cuando fuésemos más maduros. No ahora. Es demasiado pronto para atarse a una persona para siempre …

Andrew la mira fijamente y le toma de los hombros.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que sera para siempre? Y sobre todo ¿Quién te asegura que dentro de dos pasos no te caerá un meteorito gigante en la cabeza y todo se habrá acabado? Las cosas vienen cuando vienen. Si ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella, simple y llanamente ,aceptala ¡No des tanto por saco que quiero jugar un rato al Quiddicht y no me estas dejando!

* * *

Dos pintas sobre la mesa, cerveza Guinnes con espuma. Música en ele ambiente. Risas.

-¿Te podrías tomar una cerveza en plan amistoso con Draco Malfoy?- Pregunta Ron con la mirada perdida.

El chico de gafas le mira y sigue el recorrido de sus ojos llegando a ninguna parte.

-Vale... ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

-Nada.- Contesta con rapidez el pelirrojo.

-¿Nada?- Pregunta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Scorpius Malfoy esta enamorado de mi Rose.

-¿Y eso es...?

-¡Malo! Muy malo ¡Por Dios! Si ya puedo verle como le mete mano por debajo de la mesa a mi nenita.- Harry sonríe divertido al punto de la carcajada.

-Ron, que tu le metieses mano a Hermione por debajo de la mesa no significa que él lo vaya a hacer.

-Si que se lo hará y también se la tirará.

-Si no lo ha hecho ya …

-¿Cómo?¿Qué insinuás? Harry no estas ayudando en nada.

-Ron,sabes que tu niña es tan bonita como Hermione y Scorpius es hijo de quien es hijo y todos sabemos que éxito tenía el hurón cuando nosotros estábamos en la escuela. Además, sabes de sobra que se quieren así que deja a los chavales en paz.- Comenta comprensivo.

-¡Pero estará con el pequeño hurón!

-¿Y qué?

-Pues pues...

-Pues nada.- Harry se compadece, porque después de todo ese pelirrojo es su mejor amigo.- Si te sirve de consuelo no creo que estén juntos, por que de estarlo alguno de los chavales nos lo hubiesen dicho ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón.

-Y si ella tuviese alguna duda ¿A quién preguntaría?- Se sonríe a si mismo orgulloso del estatus que ha alcanzado de confidente con su sobrina.- ¡A tío Harry! En serio Ron creo que ese Malfoy es de fiar , ya sabes, un buen chico.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Pregunta echándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Porque Rose se parece mucho a nuestra Hermi y ella nunca se equivocó en sus elecciones.

* * *

Recorre la cadera femenina con su mano. Acaricia su lacia melena y se acerca más a ella, si es que eso es posible, sintiendo la desnudez del cuerpo de la chica. Ella se gira y un par de pechos suaves se aplastan contra su propia piel mientras que se acurruca dormida. Solo por ese momento bendice la lechuza que le ha llegado a Andrew y que les ha hecho suspender el juego. El chico de los Potter no puede evitar pensar que Laia es la cosa más bonita que ha visto nunca.

-Nena … creo que es hora de despertarse, ya hemos perdido muchas horas aquí ¿No crees?

Ella ronronea, gime y se frota contra él.

-No... un poquito más.

Se gira, le besa en el cuello y le susurra un te quiero a la altura del lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tienes razón.- Comenta perezosa.- Ya es hora.

Se sienta sobre la cama. Albus no puede mirar más allá de su espalda desnuda y la larga melena cayendo en cascada. Le tienta y a pesar de eso se controla, no puede parar de pensar en lo que le gustaría atarla a la pata de esa cama. Parece que ella escucha sus pensamientos, se pone la camisa del chico y se tumba de nuevo junto a él.

-Estoy preocupada por el imbécil de Scorpius y la idiota de Rose.

-No quiero hablar de ese par ahora.- Frunce el ceño.- Me tienen harto, que se dejen ya de tanta idiotez y hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

-Creo que Rose esta un poco desesperada.- Comenta Laia y sonríe.- Esta loca por él y no tiene ni idea de como actuar.

Albus baja la mano entre los pechos, los acaricia. No se cansará nunca de ella.

-Conozco a Scor como la palma de mi mano.- Le retira la camisa de uno de los hombros y comienza a besárselo.- Y lo único que tengo claro es que solo necesita un empujoncito.

-Pero...- Un gemido que llega desde lo más profundo de su alma la interrumpe, y es que todo su cuerpo sabe que se ha quedado sin camisa.

-Laia, de verdad, solo será un empujoncito. Ya sabes que con este chico nunca ha funcionado lo convencional así que tendrá que buscar algo diferente.

-Si pero como...

-Nena.- lo pronuncia con voz ronca mientras que con una mano baja esas bragas que se había puesto hacía tan solo cinco minutos.- Ahora somos solo nosotros los protagonista de la historia.

-Si pero ti dijiste...

La pega a él y la deja sin palabras mientras que con la boca devora su cuello.

-Dejame hacerte olvidar todo lo que te haya podido contar.- Gruñe contra su cabello.

* * *

Rose espera dentro de la ducho de los vestuarios de Slytherin que a esas horas están más que vaciás. Andrew la encuentra con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una expresión que roza el cabreo.

-Se ha vuelto a marchar.- Suelta a bocajarro.

-Lo se.

-No me quiere.- Un pucherito inunda su boca.

-Si lo hace peor aun no sabe como demostrarlo.

-No claro él no lo sabe ¿verdad? ¿Por que lo defiendes?

-No lo defiendo , él no sabe casi nada del amor.

-Pues bien que... - Pero su voz indignada se ve interrumpida por el razonamiento de su amigo.

-No Rose, no tiene ni idea. Sabe lo que es la amistad, el compañerismo, el sexo... Pero no sabe nada de estar enamorado. Por no mencionar ese miedo absurdo que tiene a que no sea el momento.

-¿El momento de qué?

-Vuestro momento ¿Sabes? Puedes tirarte media vida esperando o puedes decidir quien de los dos sabe apostar y comenzar a jugar.

-¿Apostar?

-Apostar por vosotros.

-Pero es que...

-Yo solo te diré una cosa, a Scorpius nunca se le han dado bien las apuestas.

-¿No?-Pregunta confundida.

-No, me parece que o elegir tu a que jugada tienes que apostar o no lo hará nadie.

Se acerca a ella y la besa en el pelo, dejándola meditabunda y sola.

* * *

Rose cena junto a Laia en silencio. En realidad, lo que se dedica a comer no debería llevar el calificativo de cena, porque lo único que hace es mordisquea un trozo de pan a la velocidad de un caracol. Despierta de su trance al oír a su amiga hablar.

-Rose, esto no puede continuar así.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que me estoy cansando de tu cara de mujer enamorada al borde del suicidio y de la pinta de príncipe azul mediocre de Scorpius. Me dais dolor de cabeza. Arregladlo.

-No se como...

Laia suspira y la mira de reojo.

-Con Scorpius nunca funciona lo convencional así que quizá con él deberías intentar algo nuevo y diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Me has oído! Fue lo que dijo Al …

Rose mira la cadenita de la que pende el anillo. Parpadea y se le enciende la bombillita. Se levanta rápidamente sin reparar en el plato de comida que aun permanece a rebosar.

* * *

En la lechucería suenan las campanas de las nueve mientras Rose guarda el anillo en un sobre pequeño,mete con él una tarjetita y lo pone en la patita de la lechuza rojiza.

* * *

"_**Si quieres que me vuelva a poner el anillo yo que tu acudiría a la torre de astronomía a media noche. De lo contrario nuestra amistad estará acabada.**_

_**Rose."**_

Lo lee y lo relee. Estruja el papel y el estúpido anillo entre sus dedo y en ese preciso instante Scorpius sabe que esta entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

_**Hola a todos como podéis ver he vuelto, aunque aun estoy en medio de los exámenes glups ¬¬ pero os quería dejar un capitulo. Espero que os guste ya que solo quedan dos para terminar la historia. **_

_**No tengo tiempo de contestaros a los comentarios así que ya lo hare en el proximo capitulo.**_

_**1besazo y gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	16. The lady goes wild

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**The lady goes wild**

* * *

_**Capitulo dedicado a todos los lectores que han hecho que la historia llegara a más de 100 reviewsss! Muchísimas gracias … nunca me emocione mucho cuando lo descubrí.**_

* * *

Intenta ser sigilosa pero a Rose nunca se le ha dado bien. La escucha andando de puntillas. Abrir la puerta y posar el primer pie fuera.

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunta una Laia que se encuentra en su mejor papel de detective .

-Yo … eehhhhhmmmmm... es que voy a tomar el aire.

-¿Desde cuando sales a tomar el aire a las … 11:45 de la noche?

-Vale.- Rose se rinde.- Voy a arreglar las cosas con Scorpius, o al menos a intentarlo.

-¿Habéis quedado?

-Algo así...- Murmura dejando a un lado su chantaje y el remordimiento de conciencia.

Laia la abraza fuerte tirándola encima de la cama.

-¡Que me ahogas!¡Que haces loca!

-Te paso buenas vibraciones... -sonríe y aclara.- Ahora vete y no vuelvas sin haber solucionado las cosas o sin haberle matado por desgraciado … lo que prefieras.

Rose sale por la puerta en medio del ataque de alegría psicótica de su amiga.

* * *

La torre de astronomía no es más de lo que se ve, un rincón del castillo al que las parejas acuden para meterse mano a altas horas de la noche. Por eso espera que Scorpius no se haya llevado una idea equivocada de lo que quiere de él y de lo que pretende hacer allí.

Abre la puerta suavemente y sube las empinadas escaleras para salir a cielo abierto. Respira profundamente y al paso que el aire entra en sus pulmones, las lagrimas salen comienzan a rodar por por sus mejillas. Sabe que su amigo es puntual, igual que tiene la certeza de que allí no hay nadie. Le odia por dos segundo y después decide que si se va a tiempo de esa estúpida torre siempre podrá alegra que nunca asistió a la cita, que nunca se sintió rechazada, que nunca hubo plantón.

Gira sobre sus propios talones dispuesta a huir todo lo rápido que pueda.

* * *

La rabia le recorre cuando ve como comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-A veces eres tan necia... ¿Pensabas que no iba a venir?- Sisea saliendo de una esquina oscura.

-¡Scorp!-Se gira con el corazón a doscientos por hora.- Creí que no había...

-¿Nadie? Pues te equivocabas. Me mandas ¡ESTO!-Blande el anillo entre sus dedos enfurecido.-Y crees que no voy a venir para averiguar que se te pasa por esa cabecita.

-Bueno,sinceramente sería lo lógico. Después de todo una huida más en tu historial no es nada ¿no?-Se ha despertado y contraataca.

-No estamos aquí para hablar del pasado.- comenta un Scorp sonrojado.

-Claro que sí. Hablemos de como siempre que vivimos algo bonito terminas huyendo. De como no me das una respuesta. De porque nunca te decides y me tienes a la espera ¿Y todo para qué?¿Para que me des a cambio un estúpido anillo que no vale para nada ¡Estoy harta!

-Vale, es posible que yo no haya sido muy coherente con mi comportamiento...Pero esto fue un regalo. Es tuyo. Yo te lo di, no tienes porque devolvérmelo. La verdad, no se que pretendes.

-Lo que pretendo es que avancemos para que no terminemos aburriéndonos el uno del otro. Porque no tengo muy claro si no estas preparado para una relación o es que no quieres estarlo.-Mueve la cabeza negativamente y se voltea.- Lo cierto es que estas aquí porque te devolví un pedazo de metal con una piedra, no por nuestra amistad o por lo que esperas de nosotros en un futuro.

El enfado de el Slytherin llega al punto de ebullición. La toma del brazo y la acerca, busca su mirada pero no la encuentra.

-Escucha.- Posa sus dedos en la barbilla y conecta sus miradas.- Se que no he hecho las cosas bien y que crees que soy un monstruo con corazón de hielo al que no le importa nada, pero dejame decirte que te equivocas. Ni yo soy un monstruo ni me importas poco. Eres especial para mi. Mucho. Y es anillo significa más de lo que tu piensas.

-Pues aclaramelo porque no lo entiendo y no lo pienso volver a llevar.

-¿Te quieres centrar? Eso no es lo que realmente me importa. Lo que importa es que estoy intentado enmendar mis erres. Me equivoqué al suponer que tu querías otra cosa diferente de la que pedías, pensaba que necesitábamos conocer a más gente, al creer que eramos demasiado jóvenes, al pensar que sabía lo que era el amor...

-Ya veo... Y eso significa que...?

-Estoy intentando hacer una declaración decente y no dejas de interrumpirme. Yo … yo te quería a largo plazo. Pensaba en ti como en algo para siempre.

-¿Ahora ya no soy "para siempre"?-Contesta a la defensiva.

-No me estas dejando explicarme.- Dice pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y apretando los dientes.- Claro que eres para siempre. Lo que te intentaba explicar es que yo te quería para el futuro pro eso te regale este anillo.- Se acerca a ella lentamente.- No es una pieza de joyería cualquiera. Es mucho más. Lleva pasando de generación en generación siglos. Mi familia siempre ha estado llena de prejuicios, tu lo sabes, pero a veces el amor puede más que el odio. Por eso aunque todos los matrimonios de mis antepasados fueron de conveniencia, en ocasiones es complicado controlar los sentimientos. Para esos sentimientos que no estaban dentro de las reglas escritas se inventó este anillo.- Toma aire, no se puede creer que este contando un secreto de familia.- Los Malfoy no se lo daban a sus esposas, se lo otorgaban a las mujeres que realmente amaban, a su otra mitad, a su alma gemela ¿Lo entiendes? Yo se lo pedí a mi padre porque tú eres mi otra mitad .- Coloca el anillo de Rose en el dedo ante una Rose muda.- Podría posponer lo que siento por ti pero ya no quiero hacerlo más.

-¿Qué sientes?-Recupera la voz levemente.

-Te quiero en mi vida para siempre.- La acaricia la mejilla y la besa en la nariz tiernamente.- Necesito avanzar para no perderte … Te necesito a ti.

-¿Prometes no volver a huir?-Dice en un murmullo.

-Lo prometo.

La devora con la mirada primero y cinco segundos después con la boca. La ansiedad le correo pero la primera en mover ficha es ella, que le arranca la camisa literalmente. Le tira al suelo y le lame el cuello.

-Hoy mando yo...-Susurra.

-¿Hoy estas salvaje?-La mira sonriente .

-No, hoy estoy feliz.- Comenta contra el lóbulo de la oreja del chico para morderle justo ahí.

Scorpius se deja hacer por las manos pequeñas y dulces que toman el control, acarician el torso desnudo, bajan el cinturón y los desnudan a ambos. La ropa se rasga y cae. Lamen , besan, muerden , desean y ninguno puede parar. No recordaban lo maravilloso que era sentirse piel contra piel. Cuando el chico encuentra el camino entre sus piernas todo se tiembla y hasta el frió suelo comienza a arder. En un alma contra alma se juran que no se cansaran de amarse y de tocarse.

* * *

El sol matutino baña con una luz clara la torre. Rose abre los ojos ante la claridad. Esta acurrucada en un rincón con Scorpius, desnudos, al aire libre. Levanta la mirada y le ve aun dormido, sonríe maliciosa, se estira para coger su varita y en voz baja con un par de movimientos consigue que ambos les una una cuerda por la muñeca. No puede evitar pensar que por hoy no escapará. Le besa a sabiendas de que vuelve a ser suyo.

-¿Tan poco te fías de mi?-Pregunta el chico con los ojos aun cerrados sobresaltándola. Sí, pero los precedentes no te acompañan.

Él la toma de la cintura, la besa y aprieta contra sí mismo para sentirla más cerca y no perder la mejor visión de esos ojos azul eléctrico que tanto le encienden.

-¿Qué idiota abandonaría un paraíso como este?

* * *

_**Lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero entre los exámenes que me quedaban ¬¬ que han sido insoportables y que he tenido que buscar trabajo para este verano de becaria no me ha dado mucho tiempo. Lo bueno es que al final todo esta aprobado y he encontrado practicas en Público, un diario español, en la sección de internacional …. y estoy más feliz que una perdiz. De todas formas discúlpenme por el retraso.**_

_**No se si me ha quedado muy bien este capitulo … tengo muchas dudas así que os agradecería que me dijeseis que os parece :S porque creo que no me ha quedado muy bien … si me decís que no os gusta podría reescribirlo, de todas formas subiré un epílogo a finales de la semana que viene.**_

_**Un besazo y gracias por la espera.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**9shikatema9**_

_**Socieres de la Neige **_

_**Niesugi**_

_**Neokarmay**_

_**Kathermione**_

_**DuendedelParque**_

_**Memoriesofkagome**_

_**SMagicRose**_

_**Sui24**_

_**Alejandra**_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


	17. Epílogo

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

**

_**Música: Already Gone – Kelly Clackson **_

* * *

_**Hace poco comencé una historia de Hermione y Draco Malfoy que se llama: "Prenda a prenda AU" así que si os interesa la podéis visitar y contarme que os a parecido.**_

* * *

_**Ha sido muy dificil para mi escribir un final porque creo que me he encariñado demasiado de los personajes y soy consciente de que este capitulo significa perder a muchos de los que habeís leido la historia y que yo considero ya casi amigos así que si quereis saguri teniendo contacto conmigo para ver como evoluciona las historias que voy escribiendo podeis darle a la alerta de autor, o bien si teneis facebook buscarme, o si teneis tuenti también, en ambas redes sociales me podeis buscar por: Vanesa Borlaff.**_

* * *

Le sabe la boca a alcohol, concretamente a Absenta, aun rebotan en su cabeza los gritos de Albus que se basaban en "¡Bebe bebe!".Su amigo, además, le ha hecho el increíble favor de vomitarle sin ningún miramiento en sus caros zapatos negros.

Se mira al espejo, esta lamentable, no solo por la noche estelar en vela, sino también por los nervios que le recorren el cuerpo.

Devuelve sus ojos al reloj de muñeca. Solo faltan cuatro horas.

* * *

Las 7:30 de la mañana y Rose ya lleva una hora en pie. A bebido, o mejor dicho, se ha tragado un café.

Manicura, una sosa y paliducha, todo colores rosa pastel y blanco. Pedicura, exactamente lo mismo que en las manos, a pesar de que nadie los vaya a ver porque después de todo sus zapatos son cerrados.

Se relaja con el chorro de agua en el cabello y se tensa cuando nota el cepillo hundiéndose en sus enredones. Tirones y más tirones. Mira a su madre que sonríe enternecida para después cuchichear con la tía Ginny y con Laia, todas ellas testigos de su tortura.

Cuando la muestran su pelo de vuelta no puede hacer más que boquear como un pez porque ese pelo no es el de ella. Un moño tirante con florecillas horteras no era lo que ella quería. Pero su madre parece muy feliz.

-¡Oh nenita! Estas tan guapa... ves como te favorece más ese recogido que ir con el pelo suelto como tu pretendías.

Rose se calla y aprieta la mandíbula. Observa as manecillas del reloj que giran en la esfera colgada de la pared y se carga de paciencia.

* * *

Un pastel de merengue. Eso es lo que parece. El vestido más pomposo que su madre vio, justo ese es el que lleva. Encerrada en el espacioso vestidor de la mansión Malfoy se siente como una princesa enclaustrada en la torre más alta del castillo. Se asoma por la ventana y observa el escenario de la boda. Una celebración que ya no es la suya, decenas de mesas se juntan en el jardín preparándose para cientos de invitados. Todo lleno de horrorosas florecillas y recargados adornos.

Siente que se ahoga, se arremanga la falda del vestido y abre la puerta. Corre en busca de Scorpius. Recorre pasillos y pasillos pero ella busca una habitación en concreto. Abre una gigantesca puerta de madera oscura todo lo sigilosamente que puede. En el interior del cuarto le ve. Rubio, alto, guapo y enfundado en un traje negro con la camisa en blanco hueso... todo un príncipe azul.

-Pero que novio tan guapo... me pregunto quien sera la afortunada...-Dice con una sonrisa en la boca cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¡ROSE!-Se da la vuelta asustado y la mira de arriba abajo parea después taparse los ojos .-Pero no sabes que no puedo ver a la novia el día de la boda, sino tendremos mala suerte.

-Scorp no seas supersticioso.

Le quita las manos de los ojos y le besa en la nariz.

-¿Que haces aquí?-La vuelve a mirar de arriba abajo.- Estas... diferente.

-Estoy horrorosa, parezco la tarta de la boda en lugar de la novia.

-Oh vamos solo y tienes un toque un poco diferente... si te sirve de consuelo, tiene su punto, cuanto más pomposo sea tu vestido, más ganas tendré de quitártelo.

Ella sonríe y una chispa de malicia enciende sus ojos al tiempo que le besa en la mandíbula, el cuello y tres segundos después en la nuez de la garganta. Deshace el nudo de la corbata y le mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si damos por comenzada la noche de bodas?

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Susurra el chico.

-Pues yo creo que es una idea perfecta .- Comenta desabotonando la camisa.

-Cierto, perfecto.- No puede evitar no perder los papeles y comenzando a desabrochar los pequeños botones que componen la parte de atrás del vestido.

-Yo diría que podríamos ir más rápido de otro modo.-Dice sonrojada .

Él la besa y la muerde en los labios.

-Por ser el comienzo de la noche de bodas iremos despacio, no tengo prisa.- Murmura a la par que se pierde entre los pliegues del mullido y blanco vestido.

* * *

-Lai, Lai...-grita Andrew.-¿Donde has estado? Rose lleva horas buscándote. Te necesita para que la ayudes con el vestido,

-¡Oh! ¿Esta todo bien?Sabía que no debía haberla dejado sola.

Andrew ha abierto una de las puertas del pasillo y la ha empujado dentro con una sonrisa en la cara. Allí no esta Rose. Solo Albus que pasea de lado a lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Al?

El chico la mira y por un segundo piensa arrancarle el vestido

-Llevo semanas intentando tener una conversación contigo de más de diez minutos y no lo he conseguido porque pasas las horas muertas con tía y mi prima.

Ella le mira con una sonrisa y le abraza. Respira hondo porque adora sentir los brazos de ese chico a su alrededor y le besa en la barbilla.

-Dentro de un par de horas tendremos tiempo para estar a solas. Te prometo que tendremos mucho tiempo.- Le guiña un ojo y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Nota como una mano aprisiona su brazo y tira de ella hasta volverla a poner en su lugar inicial. Traga duro y la mira de frente con las manos temblorosas.

-Cuando estoy en una habitación llena de gente solo intento buscarte. Eres el punto de referencia más fácil de encontrar. Mi luz más brillante. Eres mi norte. El sitio exacto en el que se que se encuentra el hogar. Por eso, porque eres la única estrella que busco llevo días intentando hablar contigo necesitaba asegurarme de que te quieres casar conmigo.- Levanta la mirada del suelo a los ojos de su compañera.-Yo...¿Querrías hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Laia esta en blanco ...no puede creérselo. Ve como toma una cajita negra de terciopelo de los bolsillos, lo abre.

-¿Querrías?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?-pregunta con los ojos desorbitados.

-No. Estoy segura de que sí. Quiero casarme contigo.

Salta sobre él, literalmente y caen al suelo. No puede parar de besarla y se olvida por completo del anillo.

-Gracias.-Susurra entre sus labios llorando.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta él confundido.-Por decidir que soy lo suficientemente buena como estar contigo toda la vida.

Retira el flequillo y besa su frente. Toma el anillo y se lo pone en el dedo.

-No es que seas lo suficientemente buena es que eres lo único bueno que tengo.-La braza.-Me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.- Le susurra al oído.

Ella recupera la compostura, se recoloca el vestido de dama de honor y le mira a los ojos.

-No quiero ser protagonista. Hoy es el día de Scor y Rose y me parece que los dos ya están suficientemente nerviosos como para darles esta noticia.

-Esta bien esperaremos una semana ¿Te parece?

-Fantástico... así me podre hacer a la idea de que formaré parte de la familia Potter.-Susurra en un beso.

* * *

Todo comenzó con Scorpius susurrándole al oído "Sino te gusta lo que ves y quieres cambiarlo, puedes hacerlo, después de todo eres una bruja". Habían tardado media hora en rehacer la boda a su gusto a base de conjuros, lo habían conseguido. Sigue habiendo demasiada gente invitada pero ahora todo es sencillo y hermoso. Incluso el vestido de la chica, cortesía del rubio, ha dejado de ser pasteloso para convertirse en algo más simple, más Rose y menos Hermione Wesley.

Nota los brazos del rubio rodeándola y soltándole el cabello. Los labios sobre el cuello y después sobre el lóbulo. Están exhaustos.

-Adoro hacer magia contigo.

-¿Qué tipo de magia?-Pregunta ella con una ceja levantada.

-Cualquiera que implique estar cerca tuya, aunque sea un conjuro pequeño.

-Mi tío Harry siempre dice que el amor es lo único capaz de hacer la magia poderosa.

* * *

Andrew ve a Laia y a Albus saliendo de la habitación despeinados al tiempo que James Potter se emboba mirandolo y le sonríe.

-¡Chicos!-Grita.-Tengo algo que contarles.

La pareja se gira y James se pone blanco como la tiza. Andrew le guiña un ojo.

¿Qué ocurre Andrew?

-Os quería comentar... Necesitaba que supieseis antes que nadie que he traído pareja a la boda y va en serio.

Albus le abraza mientras ve a su hermano tragar silaba.

-Me alegro ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Bueno ese es otro punto …. que no es exactamente ella...

-¿Cómo?-pregunta confuso.

-Hermanito,-interviene James-Lo que trata de decirte es que estamos saliendo juntos.

-Pe... pe...pe...pero... Si habéis salido con muchas chicas y nunca... es que no lo...

Laia achucha a Andrew rompiendo el instante de confusión y ya de paso a James.

-Me alegro mucho mucho de que al fin hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.

-¿Pero que ha podido pasar?-Pregunta aun el más joven de los Potter en pleno estado de confusión.

-¿Quieres que te haga un dibujito?-Pregunta con sorna James.

Andrew se acerca a su amigo, esta intranquilo,inseguro...

-Al, yo me he enamorado del corazón … pero te mentiría si te dijese que el envoltorio no influye. Tu hermano me gusta de verdad.

-Oye Andrew... esto no cambia nada.-Contesta dándose cuenta del miedo de su amigo.-Tu y yo somo mucho más que amigos, somos casi hermanos. Solo tengo que asimilarlo pero para mi sigues siendo el de siempre y me alegro de que vayas a ser feliz... aunque seas con el estúpido de mi hermano.

* * *

Astoria se cepilla el cabello delante del tocador antiguo. Esta arreglada desde hace horas y se siente temblorosa ante de la perspectiva de que su hijo, la cosa que más quiere no vaya a volver a pisar la casa para nada más que para visitas. Otra lagrima rodea su mejilla y la siguiente cae tras ella.

-Estas tan bonita que no puedo imaginar que es lo que te hace llorar así.-Draco se ha arrodillado ante ella y con un pañuelo le ha secado las lagrimas.- ¿No estas contenta? Tu hijo se va a casar por amor, como siempre quisiste.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que se olvide de nosotros.- La coge de la cintura y la baja al suelo, allí la sienta entre sus brazos.

-No creo que Rose Wesley sea capaz de mantenerle alejado de esta casa. Le quiere demasiado.

-¿Le dio el anillo?-Pregunta pensativa.- ¿Ella lo lleva verdad?

El señor Malfoy afirma con la cabeza y la besa en el cabello.

-Claro que lo lleva. Es el anillo de la familia Malfoy. Si yo te lo di a ti para que te protegiese porque me casaba contigo porque era lo que quería hacer y no lo que debía ¿Porque no se lo iba a dar Scorpius a esa chica?

* * *

La respiración se le acelera, las piernas le tiemblan y los tacones no ayudan. En unos segundos, cuando escuche la música nupcial entrará y no sabe como cambiara su vida. La música comienza y de pronto tiene ganas de huir, respira inquieta, y sus pies no avanzan. Ve que su padre se le acerca y la toma del brazo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-Papá y si lo hago todo más y si esto estropea mi relación con Scorpius o peor y si lo estropeo yo.

-¿Le quieres?

Ella mira al fondo de la alfombra roja, en el altar Scorpius la espera nervioso, ve como se retuerce las manos. No puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Claro que le quiero...sería imposible no hacerlo.

* * *

_**Aquí tenéis el final de la historia espero que os haya gustado la historia y el epilogo. Siento haber tardado en subir pero es que quería que estuviese bien. **_

_**Muchas Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y muchas, muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi historia. Me habéis hecho muy feliz con todos vuestros comentarios y espero volver pronto a esta pareja.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**MakiMalfoy**_

_**Alejandra**_

_**Kathermione**_

_**SmagicRose**_

_**ClausXD**_

_**Hanabara Rose**_

_**Memoriesofkagome**_

_**Zoecita**_

_**Socieres de la Neige **_

_**Dejar Reviews fomentan la creatividad.**_


End file.
